Bound In Blood
by Will-Uke-4-Grimmjow
Summary: (Light x L) Light is a hundred and fifty year old vampire serving his master, the great detective L. As their relationship blossoms from master and servant a case arises that starts to force them apart and tensions rise and just when everything seems at piece again Light's past comes back to haunt and L doesn't know if he can trust his vampire lover anymore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and welcome to my very first fan fiction! yay for me. My name is Sebastian for those who are interested hit up my profile there is more about me there. Okay so for my first fan fiction I am writing a L and Light one, now I am kind of new to Death Note and I love it except for the fact *SPOILER ALERT* L is killed but I wanted to do something a little different and go with an alternate universe theme don't get me wrong I love the Death Note plot I think it's brilliant but because of the lack of Light and L sexy time together I wanted to write about my favourite pairing in a situation that will provide all you awesome LxLight fangirls/fanboys with that guy on guy action that we so desperately craved while watching Death Note. I spent ages trying to come up with a plot line and I eventually decided on combining a few of my favourite things that makes me a little hot under the collar firstly LxLight ah duh, secondly vampires- I know it's a little cliched but if you man on man lovers have seen The Lair you would know my obsession, those of you who have not, you MUST watch it, the show it's self is a load of rubbish but the gay sex and make out scenes make it so freaking hot...gay vampires having it off, YUMMO! thirdly mushy lovey-dovey gay romances and lastly a Black Butler kind of scenario as in a master and servant, I don't know why but I find the idea of a gay vampire butler to be very arousing so gay butler vampire and sexy virgin detective it is!**

Light smiled as he grazed his hands along L's pallid and velvet like skin, the pearly white teeth glistened under the moonlight as the beams of white shone into the large bedroom and shrouded them both in the stream of light that if were absent would have left the room completely dark. Light's charming and hypnotic grin became wider as he felt L place his thumb against his pale peach pink lips and pushed the slightly leathery flesh into the pointed incisor. To be in the presence of a vampire was something that he never expected but then he also never expected that the one person that mattered to him was a demon and even though he hated to admit it he hadn't reacted in the best way once he discovered what Light was, but somehow even though he had a lack of understanding of the type of creature Light had been he had soon easily accepted him for what he was since he was after all still the person he cared about and loved immensely L had no reason to dismiss him from his life.

"As odd as I realize this may sound you do have rather stunning fangs which is rather peculiar since I would imagine that brushing your teeth would be far more difficult with such elongated and sharp canine teeth" L said to the vampire in a deep monotone

Light couldn't help but let out a soft and short chuckle

"Master L, you would only assume it is difficult because you find it a tedious task to brush your teeth as they are. I am forever reminding you to do it and still at eighteen I am still brushing your teeth for you" Light replied with a mischievous grin

Light had been looking after L for the past five years. He had been hired as a house keeper originally but they found themselves to have an instantaneous bond. They were both intellects who enjoyed chess and other games that involved logical thinking. Light had no troubles serving L, he wasn't as difficult as others had made him out to be.

Light had been the seventh butler/caregiver that had been bought in to look after L, the previous six had left with in two days and Light couldn't understand why. L was not demanding or cruel he was slightly peculiar and spent most of his time either writing or helping government agencies to solve crimes that had the police rather puzzled and as long as he had a good supply of sweets he was fine.

L was rather passive, he didn't connect with people easy, he had no understanding of personal space, became rather childish when he didn't get his way, he hated to lose and had a hard time grasping simple concepts, unless something was rather difficult he had trouble reaching an understanding. He was intelligent and actually rather witty and charming and Light had instantly loved everything that made L, L. He was a great detective and he was a wonderfully odd person and the young butler had never found anything troubling in the way of taking care of the young wealthy master.

"Well your duties include doing whatever I ask of you so if I wish for you to brush my teeth then you have no choice but to do so. You are after all being paid to serve me"

Light couldn't help but grin once again. L was rather amusing when he became pouty Light couldn't help but find it cute he also found it amusing that L had mentioned that Light was being paid to serve him considering it had been over a year since he last accepted payment for looking after the young master.

L had only distant family, relatives of his parents that L had little to no contact with. He was being looked after an elderly care giver Quilish Wammy or Watari as he preferred to be called however he had passed away but not before making sure that he had hired someone to take his place and was confident that L would be taken care of properly and Light had shown that he would be completely dedicated to L, he just never expected that he would end up falling for the raven haired boy. He was twenty years old when he came to look after L but because he was much more mature and intelligent then most his age he took the responsibilities seriously and as he raised L they had become close and on the night of the eighteen year olds birthday they had shared a midnight kiss after L requested it and it was then that Light had told him about what he truly was. It was a secret that Light had kept to himself ever since he had been turned, he had only just turned twenty when his life had been taken from him as the years passed L was catching up to his human age but as a vampire Light was more than a hundred and fifty years ahead. L was everything to the vampire and even though L had a hard time accepting what he was at first he soon found L to be extremely understanding and within days Light was invited back into his masters bed. L had requested that Light stay lying beside him until he had fallen asleep and then he was free to leave, more often than not Light found himself also falling into a slumber if only for a short time. He had been sleeping by L's side since he was sixteen and it was something that had just become normal to them. Light however never once touched L, he knew it wasn't his place to do such a thing unless it was asked of him.

They had shared nothing more than a kiss but each time L had gazed his thumb over Light's fangs or each time Light brushed L's insipid skin with his chilled hands it was far more intimate for them both then something like sex could ever be.

It had only been a little over a month since Light had told L what he was and he knew that the time was going to come where L would want to know what exactly happened to him and although it was rather unprofessional to think it but Light was hoping that the day would come where L would also be curious about what it would be like to have sex for the first time and not just sex but sex with a vampire.

"Master L, I have not been paid to serve you for the past year, after all a vampire has no need for money. My means of living comes free and I have no desire to have disposable luxuries. I serve you because I want to, not because I have to and even if in ten years' time you wish me to still brush your teeth, dress you and cook for you then I am more than happy to do so"

"It still bothers me that for the past five years that you have been with me that I wasn't able to reach the conclusion that you were a vampire although I suppose it would have been a hard thing to deduce since I myself prefer to keep the mansion dark and I am always far too busy to monitor what you do throughout the day-Light?'

L asked as he looked up into the light brown eyes of the man that was lightly rubbing his cold hand over L's bare abdomen. The vampire thoroughly enjoyed touching L's skin, it was warm, soft and smooth and had the color of cream, it was like a rare silk that could not belong to anyone else except the young master. It was divine and Light could only imagine what it would be like to kiss that velvet flesh to penetrate it with his fangs and dine on the tepid crimson fluid that ran through his masters veins but he would have never done such a thing. He had sworn to protect L and so his meals that came from wild or stray animals was what he was going to continue to live off since he was not able to kill someone knowing how much L would despise him if he did.

'Yes Master L?"

"Do you intend of being with me until my death?' L questioned

As odd as it seemed Light had not thought about it. He was so used to the fact that he was going to live forever that it simply skipped his mind that one day L would be gone from the world and he would be left with nothing more than a memory of the master he loved above anything else. It left him with a bitter taste in his mouth as L's words penetrated him and resonated inside of him, he felt rather foolish that L's death had skipped his mind.

"Of course Master L, I intend on being with you until you ask me to leave. As my contract states I am to serve you until you no longer wish to have me around. I have to do what you ask of me, if you want me to be with you until death than I will be with you until death"

Light watched as L silently stared into his brown eyes. Light was sure that if his heart was fully functioning it would be beating hard and fast. To him L was the most beautiful and rarest jewel; he was utterly captivated by the dark haired eighteen year old.

"And if the contract did not state such a thing?"

Light slightly grinned as he looked down at his hand that was still rubbing L's stomach after L had asked him to do so to try and cure him of his stomach ache he obtained after consuming an entire sponge cake filled with cream and adorned with strawberries, one of L's favorites that Light had mastered to perfection.

"Then I would still be with you for as long as you want and need me. If you asked me to leave I would, If you asked me to stay with you forever I would and even if you had asked me to die Master L I would do that for you also"

Light blinked as felt L lift his hand and ran it down his cheek, his long slender pallid fingers caressed Lights cold flesh and the vampire found himself rubbing L's stomach firmer, softly grazing the pale velvet with the tip of his finger nails.

'Would you honestly go as far to die for me Light? Why would you place anything that I would want or need above your own existence?'

"Because Master L before I came to care for you I was searching for a reason to continue to exist and now I have that reason. You are far more precious to me than anything, you have no idea how much you mean to me Master L. Because I put you first then I am willing to do anything for you if it's something that will make you happy, regardless of what that means for me…I would die for you because…"

Light paused. It was the first time that he had felt nervous in his one hundred and seventy years of existing as both human and vampire he had never said he had loved anyone. He did love L unconditionally he had always been in love with L as far as Light was concerned the reason why he was turned was so that he would be around to meet his master, the one he had always served. If he hadn't met his death and if he hadn't turned he would have never met the sole person he had ever been truly in love with, the only person he would never hurt and the only person that would give up everything for

"Because you have an avid affection for me?" L questioned

Light nodded his head

"I do, I am very much in love with you Master L. I will never cease loving you that is why I would be willing to die for you"

Light smiled softly as he felt L move and wrap his arms around him. Light held L close to his body and as he held the younger male that was very close to him in height he could feel L's hand on his wrist and moving his palm to the crotch of the dark blue pajama pants L was wearing. Light became rather stunned by L's forwardness and also by the fact that L was completely erect, with his face buried into the vampire's chest he clung to the white fabric of the button down shirt that Light wore

"Touch me Light, I want to physically feel how much you care for me" L said quietly into Light's chest

Light swallowed and began to slowly slide his hand down the waist band of L's pants, creeping his fingers downwards towards the bush of black thick curls and then reaching for his masters aroused cock. As Light wrapped his fingers around the thick and throbbing length he could hear L let out a gasp and then a very quiet moan as he began to fist the warm rod that felt like fire against his icy skin. He had been craving to touch L ever since he had become of age and now he was getting what he most desired. He could feel his master melt into him as he continued to fist L's cock that began to weep precum, the clear liquid pooled from the slit and began to slowly trickle down the inflated and scarlet head before tearing down the wide and pulsating veiny shaft, lubricating each jerking motion and making L moan even louder as Light ran his hand back and forth over the taut skin.

The moans that escaped his master and sensation of running his hand up and down the hard length was arousing Light beyond anything he had felt before. The warm breath that L was breathing on his neck was sending a pleasurable shudder all over his body and his cock jumped and twitched as L clung to him tightly. Light couldn't help but crave more of his Master to taste his flesh not with a bite but with an array of tender kisses and luscious licks, he would never bite L, that was something he refused to do unless it was commanded of him.

"Master L, would it be acceptable to you if I made a request?" Light asked, his smooth voice slightly shaky from the euphoria surging through him

"Yes, please do Light" L groaned as his body succumbed to the lustful pleasure

"I would like to give you something far more pleasurable then what I am doing now. All that is required of you is give me permission to remove your pants and I promise you that I will not cause you any distress" Light replied

He felt L pull away from him slightly and his dark grey eyes met the light chocolate ones he remained silent for a brief moment before lightly nodding his head

"I trust you"

He watched L pull away from him and lay on his back. Light could feel his aroused cock jump again as he observed L become comfortable and he could see his master was also thoroughly aroused. Light shifted quickly and placed himself in between L's legs before reaching for the waist band of the flannelette bottoms and slowly he began to pull away the fabric, grazing it over his master's creamy legs and then placing the garment aside. He connected his gaze with L's once again before pursing his lips to L's inner left thigh and began to litter soft and unhurried kisses upwards until his mouth came in contact with his master's solid and hammering cock. Light paused for a brief moment to take in fully what he was about to do to the one he was in love with. He flattened his body out so his stomach was against the thick cerulean colored duvet, he wrapped his arms around both of L's legs and took the weeping head into his mouth and gingerly began to suck. He felt L instantly arch his back and let out a robust moan of pleasure as Light took in half the full length that easily filled his mouth and the entrance to his throat. He felt rather blessed in that moment that he didn't need to breathe because he could continue pleasuring L until he came without stopping.

He felt the sudden sensation of L's fingers lacing in with his light brown strands and gripped tightly as he continued to take in more of the length until his chilled lips were touching the black hairs that adorned L's pubic bone. Light was careful with each movement of his lips and tongue so that his fangs didn't graze L's cock that was heavily leaking precum onto Light's tongue. The vampire loved the taste of the clear liquid; it was sweet and honeyed almost as if he had placed a sugar cube into his mouth and it was far more superior then the taste of blood.

Light could hear L moaning loudly as he continued to tease and suck his master's cock and the fingers in his hair became even tighter. It was fortunate that it took much more then forceful hair pulling to cause the vampire pain but even if it had hurt him Light would have continued, this was something he had been desperately wanting for the past two years.

"Light…please stop"

The moment the words left L's mouth Light instantly ceased the oral pleasure. He rose his head and looked at L. He had hoped that he hadn't accidently hurt L in the process of sucking his rather impressive cock for an eighteen year old

'I didn't hurt you did I Master L, I do sincerely apologize if I did" Light said quickly and slightly panicked

He watched L sit up and grasp hold of the collar of the shirt the vampire was still wearing

"You didn't cause me any pain Light, I only asked you to stop because it was too pleasurable for me. I was concerned that if you continued I would soon reach the point of orgasm and that is something I have never achieved before, so I am slightly apprehensive and I don't want to make you sick either' L said to his servant

Light smiled he wanted to touch L's face but unless L asked or he had made the first move to have contact then Light refused to do so.

"Master L I do not mind at all if you achieve orgasm, I am doing this because I want you to feel pleasure, I do not want you to have concerns about my well-being. If you are not ready Master then you only need to say and I will leave you be for the rest of the evening.

'I have something that I need to ask you and it may sound rather peculiar but I am not exactly all that informed about your kind'

"Any question you have I will answer"

Light watched as L looked at him rather curiously, those wide dark eyes penetrating deep inside of him.

"Are you able to become erect?"

Light couldn't help but smile; he leaned back slightly and looked down at his tan colored trousers that were sporting a rather impressive tent inside of them and a moist patch in the front where he had been weeping precum also

'It appears so Master"

'And your blood, am I correct in assuming that it has properties that if ingested by a human it is able to take away ailments and pain?"

Light wasn't entirely sure, he had never given his blood to a human before and he had no other vampire to learn from. He had no prior knowledge to such a thing so it was as much of a curiosity for him as it was for L

"I am not certain Master; I have never shared my blood with a human before. I suppose it is possible since I don't feel pain"

"Would you allow me to take some of your blood?"

Light was wary of the question. He didn't know what effects his blood would have on a human and the last thing he wanted was for L to become sick or for there to be some horrifying adverse effect. He was concerned that it would make his master gravely ill and worse he was scared that it would cause L's death and without L, Light would have no choice but to end his own existence.

"I don't want anything to happen to you Master; I don't know what the possible side effects are or could be, I don't want to lose you"

"You said you would do anything for me and this is what I want. I want to have some of your blood Light because I wish for you to be my first and until my body has become accustomed to you being inside of me I want to be able to feel no pain, only pleasure"

Light could feel his body become stiff as he heard is master's words. He had hoped he wasn't dreaming he had hoped that he had heard that L wanted Light to make love to him and that was something the vampire was more than happy to do. To hear L say that was what he wanted was like a beautiful melody to his ears and since it was something that L had demanded than Light could not refuse. Despite his concerns if L wanted his blood then he had to give it to him and if he wanted Light to be his first then the vampire had to comply.

"Very well Master L, as you wish"

Light lifted his wrist to his mouth and wrapped his lips around the muscle and flesh. His eyes kept with L's and without diverting them even to blink he bit into his arm. The pointed ivory fangs penetrated deep into the joint and once he could feel the blood pouring into his mouth from the two puncture wounds and removed his wrist and held it out for his master, not forcing him, just allowing arm to remain elevated. He could feel L wrap both hands around his arm that was decorated with streaks of dark crimson blood and then he watched as his master raised the bloody wrist to his lips and began he began to pull some of the liquid into his mouth. Light gasped loudly as the sensation of L drinking from him and the pleasure that rushed through him instantly took over him and he could feel he was about to cum. Whilst L continued to drink from him he placed his spare hand against the zip and clasp of his trousers and quickly released his cock from the cotton confines

"Master L you have to stop, I was unaware that such a thing could cause me to orgasm but if you don't pull away now I am going to cum" He said quickly

He felt L pull away from his wrist and the moment his master had released his hold the puncture wounds began to heal over and Light breathed out a sigh of relief, it was very close. He was not prepared for something like to happen he suddenly turned his attention to L who had blood smeared on his lips tainting them a dark rose color.

"Are you alright Master? You don't fell ill do you?" Light asked as he looked into L's eyes

"No I feel perfectly alright, however I feel remarkably calm and almost as if I am under the influence of some sort of high potency pain medication combined with something that increases arousal"

He watched L look down and observed the vampire's erection that he had released when he felt as if he was going to cum.

"Light?"

"Yes Master L?"

Light could see L still focused on his throbbing and thick rigid member, he was sure if he could blush he would have been, it was rather an honor for him to have L looking at him in such a manner. It was turning him on quite excessively

"Have you ever become aroused by another before?' L questioned

"No Master I haven't, only you have caused me to feel like this"

It was true, Light had found people attractive before but not to the extent that he was feeling with L. Even when he masturbated he had not become as hard as he had with L sitting there in front of him, no bottoms covering him and in a rather heightened sense of arousal. He was relieved that L didn't seem to have any negative side effects to taking his blood.

"I would very much like it if you removed your clothes because I am finding myself rather impatient. I am ready for you to have me Light, in which ever way you see fit. I will leave that up to you to decide'

L raised his gaze back to Lights and as the vampire's eyes connected with the detectives the chestnut haired man began to remove his clothes, first stripping away his shirt and then his pants, folding them and placing them at the end of the bed. He placed his hands on the hem of L's white long sleeved jumper and quickly lifted it up pulling it over the black whimsical ink black tresses and also folding it and placing it with his own clothes. His eyes travelled along his masters pale flesh, he took in everything including the way the beams from the moonlight that shone through the windows made his masters skin luster and shine as if he had diamonds imbedded into his flesh.

"Before I do anything more Master L would it be alright if I kissed you?"

He watched L nod his head instantly. Light leaned into his master and pressed his lips against the blood soaked ones of the younger males. He didn't dare open his mouth since he did not want to bite L's lip or tongue but even though the kiss was closed mouth it was still a very tender and arousing thing for both master and servant.

Light pulled away from the kiss and connected his gaze to L's who was already panting heavily and his body lightly trembled

"Are you sure you are ready for this Master?"

'Yes I am sure Light, I am ready'

Light gently encourage L to lay down and he grasped hold of a pillow, lodging it under L's hips, raising them slightly so the angle of penetration would bring his master the most pleasure possible without Light turning him around and taking him from behind, something that Light saw as being rather offensive since he was in love with L he wanted to see his face and not the back of his head. He shifted closer to his master and grasped hold of the base of his shaft

"Please let me know if I cause you pain at any given moment Master and I will stop'

Light pressed the swollen and scarlet-purple head of his cock against the detectives' virgin pucker and slowly entered the ring of muscle that contracted firmly around his cock. They both moaned loudly as L's body pulled in the rest of the throbbing length.

"Nnnhn—Oh Light! That feels incredible" L cried out loudly

Light groaned at not only the sound of L's deep voice but also the sensation of those muscle walls throbbing around his wide length. He instantly began to thrust against the friction, pulling his cock out to the tip and thrusting it back inside he was now very well aware that L was not feeling any pain and in fact the joyful moans and whimpers that escaped his masters mouth was sending Light into a state of euphoria that was not like anything he had experienced before.

Light placed his palms on L's thighs and as he thrusted in he pulled against his master so that he could get deeper inside of him. There was nothing more perfect then that moment making love to his master who had always been so deeply in love with.

"Master L, I have something I need to ask you" Light said softly but loudly enough so L could hear his voice over his own indulgent groans of pleasure

"What is it Light?" L panted heavily in reply

"Would you consider being my lover? My partner?'

Light watched L nod his head as he continued to make love to the detective. Light smiled and felt his thrusts become faster and firmer. The heat of his orgasm pooled in his stomach and he was close to cumming. He looked down and could see L's cock quivering and jumping in time with his heartbeat. Light wrapped his fingers around his masters hot cock and began to fist the length which instantly caused L to cry out loudly, the harder Light pounded into L's ass the quicker the jerks had become and then suddenly he felt his whole body to become taut and as L release one last whine of joy he could feel himself cum inside of his master, jet after jet of semen shot into L's body covering the convulsing walls that drained Light of every last drop of the white creamy liquid as he watched L cum as well decorating his stomach and chest with cum. He continued to watch as L finished his orgasm and as soon as he was finished Light pulled out of his lover slowly and then took L's flaccid, slick body into his arms and carried him into the bathroom where he proceeded to run a warm bath.

Light could feel L's body shaking as he held him like a groom would his new bride. His pale body was covered in sweat and his heart was thrashing in his chest. Light would soon have to feed but L was his first priority. Once the bath was full he stepped in still holding L and rested him in between his legs and he could feel his Master's head rest against his clavicle bone.

"Are you in any pain Master L?" Light questioned the silent young man that sat between his legs

"No, I feel…wonderful Light. I am rather tired though"

Light smiled and placed a soft kiss into the ink black strands

"I will get you cleaned up and change your bedding Master and you can rest until you are ready to get up. You have nothing scheduled for tomorrow so I insist you sleep in, I imagine you must be rather fatigued" Light replied softly and calmly

It was all so surreal for him not only had he just made love to his master but he had also agreed to by Light's lover. To Light the term boyfriend didn't seem suitable in their position, he was after all 170 years old and to him L didn't suit the title. Partner was slightly blasé but it was the best one that Light could come up and since it was impossible for them to marry then partner or lover was all Light could really address as to his relationship with L. But he had never been happier, in fact being with L even as only his servant had always made Light happy

"Will you sleep with me from tonight and onward? I see no sense in you having a separate room as me considering the nature of our relationship now" L replied

'I would be honored Master L, however tonight I have to feed and I have some desserts I need to prepare for you for tomorrow so I won't be able to join you tonight but I will gladly sleep with you tomorrow night if you wish"

Light watched L turn his head and look up at him and for the first time in five years Light saw L smile and it was something that was completely breath taking and very contagious Light smiled back at his master

"You have a beautiful smile Master L, I don't believe I have ever seen you smile before"

"That's because this is the first time in my life that I have been completely happy. Don't take that as offence Light I have always been pleased to have you around however there is always something plaguing me or bothering me so I am never completely happy but in this moment I have no concerns, I am overwhelmed with joy"

"That makes me incredibly happy Master, I am glad I have bought you joy"

Light placed another kiss into L's hair and hugged him tightly, he was glad that he had made L forget any troubles or worries that he was cursed with being a detective, even if it was for just a little while Light was sure that L was going to be able to sleep soundly without interruptions.

**Well that's chapter one done! yay! I already have an idea on what I am going to write for chapter two, even though Light and L are together they are going to face some rather difficult situations that could threaten their relationship. There is going to be an appearance made by Mello, Matt and Near and possible a few others, I really wanna introduce Misa at some point and have Light rip her head off or something she really pisses me off, yes I know so cruel but I really don't like her. I would love reviews and flames will be totally dismissed, I don't mind constructive criticism but if you don't have anything nice to say then don't say it all, it's mean and nobody likes a mean pants ha ha! Thanks for reading, Alec. **


	2. Chapter 2

** Mello and Matt are making their appearance in this chapter but for sake of this fan fiction Mello is the same age as L and Matt is still a year younger then Mello.  
**

The sweet aroma of sugar filled the mansion as Light delicately served the last mini dessert onto the dinner plate. He had cooked up several of his masters favorite things along with a cup of black tea that was accompanied by a small bowl of sugar cubes.

For as long as Light had known L the dark haired detective loved anything sweet and he knew better than to place the sugar in the hot tea himself. There were some days where L wanted four cubes and other days he wanted six so the vampire simply set aside a small bowl so L could add in the sugar himself. He smiled in success as he picked up the serving tray and began to carry it carefully upstairs to L's bedroom. With the skill had had learned over the past five years he balanced the tray on one palm whilst he opened the door with the other. He silently stepped inside his master's room and was pleased to see that he had successfully closed the curtains the night before so that not a single halo of sunlight had streamed into the room.

Light set down the tray onto the bedside table and looked down at his sleeping lover who was clearly unaware that it was midday. L never slept for more than an hour or so, he was quite the insomniac so to see L sleeping peacefully and for quite some time had pleased Light immensely. He picked up the tray once again deciding it was best to let L sleep but as he grasped it he could hear the sound of L moving on the bed. Light released the tray and turned his attention back to L who was now wide awake and looking at the vampire with wide eyes.

"Good afternoon Master L, I have prepared some desserts for you if you are hungry"

He watched L sit up in his bed, pulling his knees up to his chest. L had always sat in a rather odd position, when he was in a chair he didn't sit on his backside like a normal person would instead he would position himself so that he was balancing on the balls of his feet, knees hugging his lean chest and occasionally whist deep in thought he would run his thumb over his bottom lips and rub his big toes together since he very rarely wore anything on his feet including socks, to L socks were his enemy, he truly loathed them.

"Did you say it was afternoon?" L questioned the vampire

"Yes I did Master, it's just past midday, you must have been exhausted'

Light grasped hold of the tray and placed in down onto the bed in front of L and he watched as the young detective took a cube of sugar in between his thumb and index finger and dropped it into the tea cup before adding another five. He picked up the golden colored spoon and grasping it in between the same two digits he began to stir the hot liquid before lifting the cup to his lips and taking a sip.

"I find it rather intriguing that you would still refer to me a your Master, I understand that it's a title that you have been accustomed to addressing me as over the last five years but I would have thought since what had transpired last night that you would have ceased calling me such a thing"

Light couldn't help but smile. He could tell L was in a rather good mood by the amount that he spoke. L wasn't like standard people, he didn't show emotion very often, he was rather stoic and didn't express feelings such as sadness by crying or anger by yelling he was more of a type that could project how he was feeling with the amount that he spoke, if he was not in the most pleasant mood he would say very little and if he was in a good mood he would proceed to carry out long sentences.

'Regardless of our relationship Master L I am still bound by a contract to serve you and as your servant-butler which ever you prefer I am required to address you in a formal and proper manner as it states as one of the agreements of that contract" Light replied

'You amuse me Light, I find you both admirable and humorous"

The vampire watched as L took another sip from the sweetened black tea and then eyed off the six different desserts that Light had prepared. The older male waited for L to give the instruction he could tell that L was wanting Light to feed him, it was something that was rare but he also knew that L would have already polished off at least two of the desserts already. L had a somewhat childish nature about him and some days he was rather stubborn so if he simply couldn't be bothered carrying out simple tasks on his own it was up to Light to pick up the slack.

'I want you to feed me if you don't have anything else you need to attend to' L finally said

Light took a seat on the bed in front of the tray and picked up the small fork he had placed beside the plate.

'Which would you like to start with Master L? There is a chocolate mousse with strawberry coulis, sweet lemon curd cheesecake, Victorian sponge filled with Chantilly cream and soaked strawberries, crème Brule, apple and blueberry crumble or green tea ice cream with white chocolate shavings"

L ran his thumb over his bottom lip and he mulled over the selection before him finally pointing to chocolate mousse. Light pressed the fork into the weightless and fluffy mousse and moved it over to L's mouth and placed the fork inside and rested it on his tongue. He felt a shudder rush over his body as L slowly sucked the mousse off of the fork and then pushed the utensil out with his tongue, the actions alone that L had made with his mouth were already arousing Light.

'Why is it exactly you find me amusing Master? I have never really considered myself to have any sense of humor"

'You signed that document with Watari who had created the terms and conditions of you serving me. After he had passed although you were still bound to me you have taken everything that was written rather seriously. It's only you and I and yet you insist on calling me Master even though you are aware I would not have an issue if you just addressed me as L…or perhaps something more affectionate' L replied with a mouth full of mousse

Light took another forkful and placed it to L's lips

'Well then Master what do you insist on me calling you then?"

'L when we are in presence of others and Lawliet when were are alone'

Light placed down the fork and looked back up into L's eyes. He had never heard L's true name before and it was part of his contract that if he did come to know his master's name that he was to keep it to himself and never share it. He wasn't sure why it was imperative nobody knew L's name but Light assumed it was to protect him so he swore that he would prefer death then do anything that may compromise L's safety.

'Lawliet-what a beautiful name. Rather heroic sounding if you ask me" Light said mostly to himself.

'Light?'

'Yes Master L?'

Light watched L smile again only very slightly.

'I'm suddenly not so hungry anymore, could you return the desserts to the refrigerator and then come back to me'

Light slightly bowed his head

'Of course Master L'

Light took hold of the tray and made his way out of the room before placing the desserts into the chill of the refrigerator and began to make his way back up to L. He had heard what his master had said as to what to call him but it was a force of habit, something that Light couldn't stop if he wanted to. He was so used to calling L his master and he was sure that he was never going to be able to cease doing so. It was special to him and even though L's true name, Lawliet, was far more precious, the title, master L, was something Light held close to him because L was is first master and he was going to be his last.

Light entered the room once again but as he turned his attention to L he could see that he was no longer in his bed and the running water of the shower in the adjoining room echoed into the bedroom. Light slowly walked to the bathroom door.

'Master L? are you feeling alright?' Light asked loudly so that the dark haired detective would hear him over the sound of gushing water.

"Come in Light'

Light entered the bathroom and immediately closed the door. The room was lit up by ceiling lights that were in the shape of bell blossoms and warm steam filled the air. Light ambled over to the shower and slowly opened up the glass door. He suspected that L wouldn't mind since he had seen him naked many times before.

'You worry too much about me Light; don't you think if I was feeling unwell you would easily be able to see it? I am positive that you know me well enough that you could tell straight away if I was suffering in any manner. Do I look unwell to you? '

Light looked at his master he couldn't help but be concerned, it was part of his job and it did sometimes mean that he ended up worrying too much. Seeing L dripping wet, his naked lean pallid body trickled with a cascade of the clear cold water, the usually spiked black tresses flaccid and resting against his neck and forehead. Light found himself becoming even more stimulated then he already was as he gazed at L's insipid and moist body

"No Master you do not look unwell at all, you look incredibly alluring, so much so that I really can't help but become aroused by you'

Light reached out and went to touch L's arm but paused before he caressed the limb, he looked up into L's eyes and waited for his master to give him the permission he required to proceed with his actions.

'You can touch me Light. In fact I would prefer if you were to strip yourself of your clothing and join me, of course that is if you don't mind the water being so cold"

Light smiled at his masters little joke. He only rarely made them but when he did they were rather amusing. As L had asked of him Light had retrieved his hand and began to undress, it was rather a hassle removing the scarlet tie, dress shirt, slacks, white socks and shoes but once he was stripped of every last item of clothing and placed it in a neat pile he proceeded to step into the shower and close the glass door behind him. He took L into his arms and just looked into his eyes, being more or less the same height was a convenience for them both.

Light laced his fingers in with the wet black strands and then pressed his lips against L's cheek and slowly began to kiss downwards, softly teasing the pale skin with the point of his fangs. He could hear L moan quietly as he continued to kiss and lick the length of his neck. Light felt his cock instantly harden as he ran his tongue over the bulky vein under L's skin it turned him on thoroughly as he felt that vein pulse hard in time with his heart beat with was strong but kept to its usual pace. He could feel that L was in no way frightened of him even when Light grazed the tips of his ivory points along L's neck.

Light could feel the bloodlust boiling inside of him as he traced his master's flesh with his mouth, the sweet aroma that seeped through L's skin was on his taste buds and he could already taste the honeyed thick crimson liquid, it was a desire that he had craved from the moment he met L and the moment he could smell his blood but no matter how hungry he was, no matter how much he had desired to taste L he would never bite him, he would never drink his blood unless the words had come from L's mouth.

'Light? I have something I need to know from you"

Light pulled away from L's neck and looked into his masters stormy grey colored eyes.

'What is it Master L?"

'I need to know that you have never killed a person. I am able to accept the fact that you are a vampire and I have no disputes as to you feeding of wild or stray animals since it's your means of continuing to exist. But I don't think that I will be able to accept it if you have killed a human being, despite having said that I need you to be honest with me, as I have no doubt that you always have'

Light shook his head the moment L finished talking. He had never even tasted human blood before. Even after he had turned and he had that instant craving for blood his first thought as to drink from a rat that he had come across after he had awoken. The truth was Light couldn't remember much about what it was like becoming a vampire, the pain was something that was scorched into his memory but as to who had turned him, he didn't know. He couldn't remember a name or a face all that seemed to come back to him was the agony that he had gone through when he was being transformed from human to vampire.

'I swear to you Master L I have never killed a human being, I have never even tasted the blood of a human before. I won't lie I have had the desire to drink the blood of a human, the temptation has been there but I would never do such a thing unless it was ordered of me and you are the only one who can give me such an order"

'I trust you Light, I believe that you have never hurt a human before. Thank you for your honesty"

Light had never had the intention to deceive L on any matter and the only reason why he had kept what he was as a secret was because the last thing he wanted to do was for his master to despise me out of fear. Light was harmless to humans even before L he had no urge to kill a human being and that was because he always had a moral sensibility.

'I wouldn't lie to you Master L, you are the sole person I would never try to disappoint and you deserve the truth. I would never lie to you no matter what you ask me and I would do whatever you ask of me to prove that I am not lying—I owe you so much and yet I don't think I will ever be able to repay you for giving me a home and your understanding and lastly the honor to have your love"

Light felt L lean into him and pursed his lips against his own. Light placed his hands on the lean and wet hips of the detective and held him closely to his own body. He could feel L's semi erect cock press against his own, it made his body quiver as their moist rods slipped against one another. L wrapped his arms around Lights shoulders and intertwined his fingers in with the wet caramel strands as their lips continued to smash together and both of them started became very erect.

Light pulled away from his masters lips, even though he didn't need to take in air he was sure his lover desperately needed it. Although he pulled away their mouths remained close together and Light could feel the warm air that L breathed out caressing his cheeks and tender lips that tingled for another osculation from the raven haired eighteen year old.

As Light stared at his lover he felt a sudden sting, it was something L had said the night before. He knew that being in love with L was not a wise idea on the account that one day L would be gone from the world and Light would still appear to be the twenty year old when he died. He loved L a great deal and the thought of not having him in his existence cut him deeply. More than anything he wanted to have L for the rest of eternity but it just was not plausible. Light could have turned L, he could have taken his life just as he had his taken but to hurt L in such a way was not possible. Light didn't want L to suffer in the same way he had both with turning and the existential crises, something the vampire had suffered from greatly until he had found his reason to continue to live on as a demon of the night, L was that reason.

Light could suddenly feel warmth running down his cheeks, warmth he had never felt before. It was thick and smooth and actually felt rather tepid against his cold skin. He could see an almost slight shock in L's dark eyes

"Light—you're bleeding. Are they—are they your tears?"

Light felt L's hand brush against the streams and then pulled it away before the water could wash away the blood Light could see the darkened red liquid on L's fingers

'I am very sorry Master L, I didn't mean to startle you. I had no idea that I cried blood, I do apologize. It appears even after a hundred and fifty years I still have a lot to learn – knowing what the future holds is evidently saddening to me"

Light felt L's fingers ,with the aide if the running cold water, wash away the blood, his touches were gentle and caring proof of his rather kind nature and ability to quickly take in what he had seen and accept it for what it was, using logic and deduction to make a quick conclusion.

'You're concerned that one day whether it's sooner or later we will be parting ways because of death' L stated

Clearly Light hadn't realized just how cellophane like he was to his master even though he had shed his first bloody tears they could have been for any reason but obviously L was well aware of how close Light held him to his unbeating and seemingly dead heart.

'Master L-I realize that this will sound rather melancholy and something that I shouldn't really say especially to you but to be quite honest losing you would cause me to end my existence—without you, I am nothing and have nothing to continuing existing for"

"Do not concern yourself Light. My intention is for us not to be separated in other words I am-'

The sound of the door bell ringing had interrupted L. The mansion had been rigged up so that if the door bell was rung it could be heard in every single room. The vampire and detective looked at each other curiously; no one had ever visited the mansion during the day unless it was pre-arranged by L himself.

'How strange, I suppose under the circumstances being broad day light it would be best if I answered the door'

Light reached for the taps and turned the water off. He had learnt very early on that even ten seconds in sunlight could near on kill him. It was the very first thing he had learned as a vampire and it was quite the lesson at that.

'HEY! ANYONE HOME? YOU WOULD THINK A COUPLE OF OLD FRIENDS SHOWING UP OUT OF THE BLUE WOULD BE AT LEAST WORTH A SECOND OF YOUR PRECIOUS TIME!"

Light looked at his master to see if he had recognized the voice but L seemed to ignore the vampire's gaze of curiosity and quickly began to get dried and dressed as he left the bathroom he paused and turned back to the vampire

'Light, please wait until I call out for you before making your presence known'

'Yes Master L, as you wish'

Light couldn't help but be concerned. Who was the stranger that had rudely let himself into their home? Why did L want him to remain unseen and unheard? And did L truly have old friends that Light was unaware of? And what was L going to tell him?

Light did as he was asked he silently toweled himself off and dressed and waited for L however his superior sense of hearing had provided him with the ability to hear the conversation that was occurring downstairs

'Mello? Matt? If I weren't looking directly at the two of you I would be under the impression I was hallucinating"

"Hello old man, long time no see of course we've been busy taking the law into our old hands but we heard about Watari's passing from Roger and we thought it would probably be at least some sort of decorum if we came by to see how you have been. Speaking of which living in this place I would have assumed you would have lap dogs or something that would at least know their place well enough to answer the damn door'

Light was really rather taken aback by the stranger and the way he addressed and spoke to L. It was very clear to him that they were in fact old friends and Light was rather curious about the definition since as far as he was aware his master did not have friends or at the very least old acquaintances.

"As for Watari's passing that occurred five years ago so your rather late on your condolences and as for having servants, which is what I presume you mean by the term lap dogs I do have one but because of certain circumstances they were unable to come to the door, I am sorry about that but since you are both here can I assume that you have another agenda besides just a random house call"

Light continued to listen in on the conversation. From what he had picked up the gentleman or rather not so much of a gentlemen that had done most of the talking was the one L had addressed as Mello. Light could tell he was someone who was a little rough around the edges, didn't care too much for politeness and had a hard time exhibiting common manners. The other man with him, Matt was rather quiet but when he did speak he seemed to be very much like Mello apart from the vulgarities. He had heard that the two men were anti-heroes who took it upon themselves to punish criminals that otherwise walked free and they were simply trying to obtain justice and that while they were in the area they were looking for a place to stay and since they were old friends of L's and ultimately had no place to go they were asking him for a favor.

"Before I agree to allowing you to stay here there is something that you need to be informed about" L responded to the request

'Yeah we know, no violence and Matt promises to smoke outside and will try not to be annoying, but he needs to be cut some slack it's not his fault he was born naturally irritating'

'Although I appreciate the sentiment and I don't not find either of you to be irritating the issue does not revolve around you. My servant, Light, is not simply my servant there is something far more complex to the kind of relationship that we have'

Light could feel his body twitch slightly although he held no authority as to who L informed that he was a vampire he had hoped that his master would be able to trust his old friends with the information he had. He would have no trouble defending himself if it came to it but he was more concerned about L, and he hoped that if he did trust his old friends that it was not wasted faith.

"Whoa! What the fuck? L are you seriously telling us that **YOU** are in a—relationship with someone and they also happen to be your servant?'

Light could hear the surprise in Mello's voice clearly they too knew L rather well enough to emphasize the you in his sentence almost as if it seemed extremely unlikely that L would be in any kind of romantic relationship with someone

"That is correct, I understand your shock but Light is someone that I hold very dear to me. He has bought something to my life that I refuse to let go of now and I trust him above everyone else so if you are to stay here then I ask that you respect the kind of relationship we have"

Light knew that from hearing his master's words that if his heart was able to beat then it would have been pounding.

'And he's a guy—wow I really never imagined you'd end up with someone let alone another guy but that's fine after all it would be rather hypocritical for us to judge you because of that, Matt's a homo too"

"We have sex Mello so that makes you just as much as a fag as I am'

Light couldn't help but smile at the man called Matt's response

"HEY! SHUT THE FUCK UP, I DIDN'T ASK FOR YOUR OPINON BESIDES EVEN IF WE WEREN'T FUCKING YOU WOULD STILL BE A FAG"

'As would you"

"If you don't mind there is something more that I have to add' L said breaking up the argument

Light took a deep breath even though it was not in the very least necessary, this was it, L was about to tell them about Light's origins and he knew that if even his mild mannered master couldn't handle what he was, at least originally anyway then he was not expecting a pleasant reaction from the other men.

'Light is different from us, there is something about him that I do not expect you to understand or react well to'

'What is it? Is he mentally challenged? 'Cause I have personal experience, I have been in a relationship with someone that is that kind of special for the past three years"

'Charming, it's good thing I don't mistaken that for anything other than affection'

Light couldn't quite understand the relationship between Mello and Matt, clearly they were together and yet there didn't seem to be that affection or love that he and L shared, it was rather baffling to him.

"Light is a vampire' L bluntly spoke one again defusing a potential argument.

"—oh thank fuck for that I thought you were going to say he was a unicorn or something—L has all those years of over analyzing things finally made you insane or something? Are you listening to yourself? A vampire, you've lost your marbles"

The reaction was something that Light was expecting, L did sound like he had lost his mind but it was the truth and Light did not expect anyone to understand at least without physical proof.

"I don't appreciate you assuming I am losing my mind, what I am saying is the truth however if you want proof I am sure Light would be willing to give it to you. Then it is up to you to decide what you believe to be real. You're welcome to stay never the less providing you understand that Light is not just my servant"

'If Light is what you say he is than why are you still alive?"

It was a valid question. One that Light was not exactly expecting to be asked. It was very apparent that Mello was also a man of intellect

'And if he is a vampire how can we be sure he won't make a meal out of us?" Matt continued

'I am alive because Light is not the kind of vampire that is portrayed in poorly researched books of fiction, movies and television. He has never tasted human blood and he has never killed a human. You two are far more of a threat to him then he is to you. If you don't believe you are safe then you are free to leave. He has served me for the past five years and has never once harmed me in any way I can guarantee you will be safe"

"So do we get to meet this vampire or what?' Mello asked

"I am sure he wouldn't mind—Light, you are free to come down now"

Light ran his hands over his dressy clothes and made sure his hair was neat. He was a firm believer in making a good first impression and if he was going to have to convince his master's friends that he meant them no harm then that was what he was going to do. He left the room and made his way down the stairs to his master and Mello and Matt, although he wasn't sure which one was which the blonde on the left was slightly taller than the red head on the right, he was dressed in a black sleeveless zip up vest, tight wet look leather pants, black heeled boots, a Rosary around his neck and had a sever burn scar down the left side of his face, his blonde hair was slightly messy and reached just above his shoulders. The red head, whose hair reached just past his ears was dressed in a long sleeved black and white striped shirt, blue jeans with a chain that draped between his belt and right pocket, a pair of black mid length boots that were worn over the legs of the denim and a pair of white goggles with orange lenses adorning his eyes. They were rather odd looking to Light but then L was somewhat peculiar also.

"Light these are some old friends of mine Mihael and Mail, however they prefer Mello—"

Light watched L gesture towards the blonde first

"And Matt"

And then to the red head

He could see both of them scrutinizing him wondering if at any moment he was suddenly going to turn into some vicious animal and attack

"This is it? This is your vampire?' Mello asked

'Yes, he has a name so I would prefer if you addressed him with it, he is not an object'

'I assure you I am as Master L says I am and as you'll be staying and you are my Master's friends then I am at your service also. Master Mello, Master Matt I have no intention of harming you I am not that kind of vampire, do as you need to obtain the evidence you require"

Light waited and he watched as Mello approached him, clearly the young blonde had guts and a fearless disposition'

'If I stuck a knife into your heart would you die?" Mello asked the vampire

"No Master Mello I wouldn't, you are welcome to try if you wish"

Light watched Mello turn around to face Matt and gestured his hand for Matt to hand him something . Light watched the red head reach into his boot and pulled out a dagger and handed it to the blonde

"Light—"

The vampire turned to his master and smiled, making sure that his fangs were slightly visible

'It's alright Master L, if this is what needs to be done then I am perfectly—"

Light's words were suddenly cut off when he felt the steel blade thrust into his heart. He could feel the blood instantly pool heavily through his white shirt. He looked back up to the blonde and smiled softly before grasping the handle and pulling the dagger out from his chest, slowly retracting it from his muscle that was no longer any use to him. He held the bloodied blade out in the palm of his hand for Mello to take back but he could see the blonde was transfixed on the large wound healing over through the hole in his now not so white shirt.

"Master Mello, I believe this is yours" Light said holding out the weapon

'Holy shit, you are a vampire—well that's different, I like the Master Mello title, keep it up'

'Of course Master Mello, you are a guest in this house I would not address you as anything different' Light replied


	3. Chapter 3

Night had fallen and Light had been clearing away the dishes from the evening's meal that he had prepared for his master and his friends. Light had come to learn that the three of them had grown up together in an Orphanage for Gifted Children which was really no surprise to the vampire, all three had a rather remarkable intelligence however Light couldn't help but feel slightly jealous that he had only known L for five years and yet Mello and Matt had known him for added three. To the vampire jealousy was a rather disgusting emotion it bought out the worst in any creature whether it was human or other wise and it was side of him that he didn't want his master to see.

"I know how you feel if it's any constellation"

Light suddenly heard the voice of one young male beside him. He didn't need to divert his gaze to know that it was Matt standing beside him. He hadn't really heard much from the rather calm red head, Mello had done most of the talking and only turned to Matt when he couldn't recall a name or a face, it seemed the blondes memory was not all that well advanced

"I'm not sure what exactly you mean Master Matt, perhaps you could reiterate for me" Light replied as he continued to wipe down the plates

He heard Matt let out a slight sigh before removing a cigarette from behind his ear and placing it in between his lips.

"Well for starters don't call me Master Matt, Matt is fine. I don't exactly get pleasure out of a name of authority. I am talking about your jealously you are feeling and don't try to deny it I have been living with the same emotion for the last eight years so I know it all too well when I see it'

Light placed down the wash cloth and turned his attention to the red head standing beside him, searching his pockets for a light.

The vampire reached for the draw under the sink and pulled it out and instantly grasped hold of a lighter that had its home there. He handed it to the red head

'If you don't mind please take it outside my Master would loath the smell of cigarettes, I will accompany you'

Light followed Matt to the large door that led to the garden adorned with a long white garden path made from stone. The stepped out into the night and both seated themselves on the steps that led to the mansion doors. Light watched as Matt lit up the cigarette resting between his lips and then drew his attention to the full moon that lustered with a pure white glowing ring, even if Light wasn't a vampire he did rather enjoy the night and the untainted beauty the sky had to offer. Each star was a shimmering light of pure peacefulness and the moon, even in its new phase was almost like a guardian for each of those seemingly small balls of fire.

'He's always admired L. He is the only person that I know of that Mello actually looks up to and it's been like that since the day their paths crossed. I don't know why it is, Mello is not exactly the type to share words that maybe classed as sentimental, even with me'

Light looked to the stars also as he listened to Matt talk. He was rather curious of the nature of their relationship but he figured he would let Matt continue instead of interrupting since he assumed by what the red head assassin was saying his curiosity would soon be answered.

'I am the closest to him and yet despite the fact that we are in a relationship I am not the person he admires and thinks highly of and that has always caused me to feel jealously. I suppose our friendship is much like your professional relationship with L, I am much like his servant and he is much like my Master, I am completely loyal to him even though it pisses me off that to him I am second choice'

Light turned his gaze to Matt who had still been looking up at the stars and taking timed drags of his cigarette.

"Second choice?" Light questioned curiously

If he was understanding Matt correctly then Mello had been with him because he couldn't be with L and the red head was the next best thing and that annoyed Light even more.

"He probably doesn't think I know but I can see it whenever he talks about L or whenever he has seen him but I know that above everything else he wishes he could be with L, our mentor. But L was always unattainable, he didn't believe in love because he didn't know what love was. He didn't believe in relationships so that was why it was surprising to hear that you and him had something more than just servant and master'

Light could feel a slight grin come to his face, he was happy that he had been L's first everything, first hug, first kiss, first love, first sexual partner—it was all very flattering and Light was privileged he was on the receiving end of it.

"Even to this day after eight years of friendship and three years of what is supposed to be a relationship he hasn't even said he loves me, I am not really expecting it. You've seen him, stubborn, emotionally unstable, boisterous and self-conceited I don't think there has ever been even a time he has said he even likes me but despite all that I have stayed by his side because I love him, I am loyal to him. I am the shoulder he cries on and I am someone I know he trusts with his life which is why it's like a stab to the heart knowing I am never going to be held in the same regard as he holds L'

Despite how sad Matt sounded Light noticed the red head was smiling almost like a mask to cover up what he was really feeling. Light could see that Matt was incredibly brave that he took it in his stride to avoid looking as if he was deeply cut up inside.

"Have you ever felt like if you just disappeared then everything would be better for the person you love. If you just vanished and eventually their memory of you will be gone, wouldn't their lives be so much better?"

Light nodded his head; of course he had thought that. Once Light had told L he was vampire and every day after that he had thought that L would be better off without him but he couldn't walk away from L, he couldn't imagine his existence being void of the detective, he loved him so much that there was no way he could have ever leave his Master, especially since he had been ordered by L to stay with him until death parted them by the young man himself but still he had always thought L's life would be much more simpler if they never met and he had someone else looking after him.

"Yes I have felt like that every day but then I also consider that at the end of the day I am the only one who is able to care for Master L properly, I am the only one who is accustomed to his quirks, who knows what he requires without him saying a word and who is not afraid to die for him. Perhaps that too could be said about you and Master Mello"

Light watched Matt turn his head and despite the goggles over his eyes it was the first time the vampire could see that Matt's eyes were a rather beautiful bright green.

"You may think his life would be easier if you weren't in it but I am sure there is no one who can take care of him, be loyal to him and love him as you do"

Light watched Matt smile and then ashed out the burning cigarette before standing up and wiping his hands on his jeans

'It's kinda weird having a vampire as a friend, but you're not too bad Light"

The vampire instantly became stunned he had never considered he would be seen as a friend other than to his master so that was rather curious to him. He felt Matt touch his shoulder as he walked back up to the stairs towards the door

"Goodnight dude, see ya in the morning"

Light nodded his head as Matt entered the mansion again

'Yes—I suppose you will" Light quietly said to himself.

As we walked into the dark mansion all the lights had been turned off and he could hear Mello and Matt quietly talking and L was, as he usually was, quiet. The servant vampire made his way upstairs and to L's bedroom door. Their guests had taken Light's bedroom and even though he didn't need sleep Light was actually feeling rather drained, it was mostly likely from the fact he hadn't been consuming blood as often as he should have been but he knew he was going to be fine. A short rest and a hunt before dawn would have done the trick and we was sure he would be up to par again. He knocked on L's bedroom door

'Master L, is it alright if I enter?" Light called out

He was sure it would have been fine but of respect and his position in the household he knocked and voiced his request anyway.

"Yes Light" He heard the deep monotone on the other side

He opened the door and then quietly closed it behind him. He took his attention to his young master who was sitting his knees up to his chest and reading in bed. Light quietly walked over to the bed and smiled when he noticed that L's pajamas were still folded at the end of the bed and he was still dressed in his day clothes, a large and rather roomy long sleeve white u-neck shirt and a pair of loose light blue denim jeans.

"Do you wish for me to dress you Master L?" Light questioned

He watched L turn his gaze from the book and then proceeded to place it page down on the violet colored duvet before shifting and positioning himself in front of the vampire

"No, not right now. I want to discuss something with you first. You need to know that I am not exactly pleased with you right now. I didn't appreciate watching you allow Mello to thrust that blade into your heart. I was perfectly aware that you would not perish however I do not want you to do such a thing again"

Light nodded his head once and then kept it lowered but still held L's gaze

"I do apologize Master L, I was only trying to prove to them that you weren't lying. I should have thought more about it before it occurred. I am so very sorry, I didn't mean to upset you" Light responded

He felt L's long slender fingers underneath his chin and then his head being raised again with the encouragement by his master's gentle guidance.

'Whether someone doubts my words or not is not a concern to me. I do not under any circumstances want you to defend me in that respects, if people are naïve and wish to think ill of me than that is their decision. For you to go to the length of suffering an injury in order to prove I am telling the truth is something I do appreciate but I do not require that from you, your heart may not be beating but it is still something that belongs to me and I will not have others, no matter who they are, damage my possessions"

Light looked deeply into L's eyes. He did feel guilty for what had occurred but he did it to defend L, he didn't want anyone to think that he was implying anything false and he certainly didn't want anyone to think that his intelligent or mental stability had been compromised. Light knew that his master was proud of his intellect and that was why he was willing to do whatever needed to be done to make sure that pride remained intact.

'Perhaps there is something I can do for my Master that will atone for the displeasure I have caused you?'

He shuddered when L lifted his wrist to his lips and pressed the flesh against his cold pale pillows. He wasn't entirely sure what L was hinting. If it was to bite him then Light would not comply. The only other thing the vampire thought it could be was a punishment, a tease for him to have the scent of L's pure and sweet blood fill his nasal passage. It was a rather cruel punishment but one that seemed rather fitting since L and his blood was Light's ultimate weakness

"I want you to take some of my blood. I am well aware that you seem rather weak and I believe this is something you have earned" L responded

'No Master L, I cannot do that. I will not willingly cause you any harm or pain. I cannot take your blood. I apologize but that is a request that I cannot fulfill" Light replied

His lips brushed against the pale flesh as he spoke. He had not taken human blood before and even though he craved L's with a desperation he could not in good conscious hurt the only person that truly mattered to him.

'You misunderstand, this is not a request it is a demand, one that you are obligated to since I have given the order'

Light could hear a slightly exasperated and authorative tone in L's deep voice. He was bound by a contract to serve L and anything that his master asked of him he had to carry out the demand. Light had taken the contract he held with L very seriously and since it was a demand Light had no choice but to do what his master said.

Light hated the contention but even though he did not want to do it L had demanded he take some of his blood. It was a very bittersweet moment for the vampire, a moment he had hoped he would never have to deal with.

'Although I do not want to Master L, I am duty-bound to serve your every desire. If this is something that you are demanding of me then I have no choice however if you do not mind, if this is what you want, then I may suggest you become comfortable as this will cause you pain' Light replied

'Very well'

He felt L pull his wrist away from his mouth and then took a seat on the edge of the perfectly made bed. Light could feel his whole body become taut, he really did not want to do what L was telling him to do. He wanted to taste L's blood and he knew he would be able to stop himself because his willpower and love for L outweighed any bloodlust he had roaring inside of him. He slowly removed the scarlet tie from around his neck and placed it down on the bedside cupboard before kneeling down onto the floor in front of L. He gently took L's left hand and rolled the sleeve of his shirt up to the elbow, whist still holding L's hand he looked up into the dark grey orbs

'Please forgive me- Lawliet'

Light lifted L's wrist to his mouth and traced his tongue over the veins, taking in the honeyed scent of his skin. He wrapped his lips around the joint and as quickly as possible to minimize the pain Light sunk his fangs into L. He could hear his master gasp loudly as the detective's blood began to fill his mouth. It was a taste and sensation that did not compare to anything else. Light could taste the sweet desserts that his master had always consumed; each pull of his lips was sending him into a wave of euphoria as the thick silken crimson liquid danced on his tongue and tainted his ivory fangs and teeth red. He felt his cock throb and harden inside his slacks and once he could feel L's body tremble slightly and he let out a soft moan Light retracted his fangs and quickly lapped up the blood that was spilling from the two entry wounds. Whilst holding L's hand he grasped his shirt with the other and quickly ripped it from his body, tearing it and wrapping a long piece around L's wrist and tying it securely so that the blood would not leak from the binds.

Light was no longer feeling weak or tired, there was an energy surging through him and he felt as if he had just been given the gift of eternal happiness. L's blood was sublime, perfect in every way and he had never thought that his master's life force could give him such a euphoric rush and aroused him to the point where he felt he could make love to L several times over and still want more.

'Are you alright Master L? Please assure me that I didn't hurt you too severely" Light said slightly panicked once he had realized the possible severity of the situation

"It was only a slight sting, the problem I have is far more troublesome then the ache in my wrist"

"And what problem is that Master L"

Light watched L point down to his jeans and the vampire could see exactly what L's problem was. He was excessively hard and the denim was restricting his cock, causing a discomfort

"I see, well that is rather troublesome Master. Perhaps then I could alleviate some of that discomfort for you" Light replied with a smile

"Please do, it's rather annoying"

Light grinned as he reached for the button and then the zip of his master's jeans before releasing them and then placing his cold hand inside the opening and retrieving the thick and throbbing muscle that was already oozing an excessive amount of clear sweet-salty precum. Light used some of the torn shirt to wipe his mouth, ridding it of any blood that had spilled. Once he was sure that his mouth was free of the beautiful blood he had consumed he wrapped his fingers around the base of his masters shaft before placing his free hand against his lips and then penetrated the heel of his palm with his fangs and held it up for L. Without an exchange of words L took Light's palm into his hands and began to suck the blood that trickled from the puncture wounds and as he did Light took his masters cock into his mouth and began to suck on the pulsating and swollen length. It was possibly the most intimate exchange of fluids and Light was very much overwhelmed with pleasure.

As he continued to orally please his master, he felt L release his hand and the wounds instantly began to heal over. Light could hear the lustful moans and panting that escaped L's mouth and each sound was making it even harder to resist to take L there and then and make love to him for the rest of the night. He was on an emotional and physical high and it was extremely intense for him, experiencing such a thing for the first time was bringing him near on to tears he was so incredibly elated.

Light could taste L's precum on his tongue as it mixed with his blood that still circulated inside of his mouth the more of the meaty organ he took into his mouth the louder L seemed to moan and it was good for Light to see L let go of any inhibitions, clearly not fazed if Mello and Matt could hear him letting out those seductive cries and whines. Light slowly pulled away from his master's cock and gazed into those dark grey orbs again.

"Tell me what you want me to do Master L and I will gladly fulfill that desire" Light said to the detective

'Undress me and yourself and join me on the bed"

Light nodded his head and began to rid his master of his jeans and then shirt. Completely dismissing is natural urge to fold the clothes neatly he threw them to the floor. He stood up from his kneeling position and quickly disposed of his torn shirt and then removed his shoes and socks before undoing his slacks, allowing them to slip down his icy pale legs and pool at his feet. He stepped out of them and then proceeded to climb onto the bed as L shifted away from the edge. He wedged himself between his master's creamy thighs as L leaned back on his arms holding the top half of his body up. Light rested in close to L so their lips were almost touching

"How did it taste Light? Your first drink of human blood?" L near on whispered

Light smiled subtly at the detectives words

'Your blood is without a doubt the most divine liquid to have ever existed Master L. It was utterly beautiful, I thank you dearly for allowing me to taste it—you are transcendent in every way"

"You are very welcome; it was a great pleasure for me also. Light before we proceed there is one thing that I need to tell you"

Light remained silent and waited for L's words. He was sure that whatever L had to tell him nothing was going to make him feel unless ecstatic then he was already feeling.

"When we were in the shower together earlier today I was going to tell you something before I was interrupted'

Light had completely forgotten about that so he was very eager to hear what L was going to say, since it did have something to do with their future together.

'Yes, when I became deeply saddened by the inevitable future'

"Yes that's correct, what I was going to say was you do not need to concern yourself with the notion of us someday being parted by death because I have made a decision. I want you to turn me Light as a twenty first birthday gift, that is what I want. I have thought about it and taken everything into consideration, would you agree to that?" L asked

Light nodded his head. If that was what L wanted then he was going to give it to him. He had never turned someone but he had known how it worked and he was confident that L would be more than capable of handling the transformation. To have L for eternity, it was a dream come true.

"Yes Master L I will do that for you"

Light felt L's lips against his own and kissed him lovingly and almost thankfully.

Even though it was still three years away until L's twenty first birthday Light felt a huge weight being lifted from his shoulders. L was the only person he had ever wanted and he knew because of their bond that he was not going to be able to handle it if L had died. It was the worst possible feeling Light could ever feel and knowing that he no longer had to worry about that, or be concerned of living the rest of eternity in pain pining after L if not killing himself. Everything was perfect.

"I have been researching some things and there is something that I would like to try with you and Mello assures me that it something that should be attempted at least once" L said to the vampire as he disconnected from the kiss

Light looked as his master rather curiously. He was willing to do whatever L wanted him to do, after all his job was to serve L in any way possible so whatever L wanted to experiment with then Light could only agree to it because clearly L didn't stand for his disagreements and would play the 'you have to do as I say' card something that Light saw as L's childish response to being told no.

"Whatever it is Master L, I'll agree to it, providing it causes you no harm"

'I would like to make love to you instead, even if it is just for tonight. I'd be interested to know how you felt when were intimate"

Light had never been in the position where he was a bottom. Before meeting L, Light had sexual relations with other men and women before and in regards to having sex with men he was always on top, he was the one doing the penetrating. However there was something that Light had become aware of whenever he had a woman on top of him, riding him was that they had to use quite a lot of force in order for him to achieve orgasm. He knew that if L was going to be inside of him he was going to have to use the same sort of power if Light was going to feel it. He had cum the night before simply because he finally had L, the sex was good but he didn't feel too much of it, it was subtle and because he didn't want to hurt his master he stayed at a reasonable force and he wasn't exactly sure how L was going to take the news the vampire only came because he was with L and not from the actual sensation of having sex.

"I am alright with that Master L, however there is probably something that you should be aware of, there is a possibility that I will not be able to—orgasm"

"Why? Are you assuming I would be terrible because it would be my first time penetrating someone?" L replied slightly stand offish.

Light had no intention of insulting L and the thought never even crossed his mind that L could possibly have no idea what he was doing but that didn't bother the vampire.

"No Master L not at all. I really have no other way to explain this so I will just tell you that it actually takes quite a lot of force in order for me achieve an orgasm. Last night was amazing and I did very much enjoy it especially since I clearly gave you pleasure but I was gentle with you and the only reason why I was able to ejaculate was because I was finally with someone I love not the actual sex itself—I hope that doesn't offend you Master"

Light leaned back and took L's wrist that he had drank from and began to unwrap the torn cloth from his shirt, since L had drank from him he was sure that the wounds would have healed and his Master didn't need to be tainted with soiled cloth.

"No it doesn't offend me. So let me see if I understand this correctly you are unable to achieve an orgasm unless it is rather forceful and I suppose, rough. In other words unless I use all the strength that I have as a human you will not cum at all?"

Light unwrapped his master's wrist and then disposed of the bloody cloth by throwing it down with their clothes. Once they were finished he would throw it in the trash immediately but being with L was far more important.

"Something like that Master L. It's just as a vampire since it takes quite a lot to cause me pain it also takes a lot to give me pleasure also. Drinking your blood and then have you take mine whilst I pleased you orally was extremely pleasurable for me but even that only caused me to become erect. If this is an issue I will understand if you do not want to be with me sexually—I am more than happy to please you by other methods"

He watched L smile only slightly and then placed his thumb against his lip. He stroked the pillow with the digit before removing it and looking back up into the vampire's caramel colored eyes.

"I see—well then there really is only one way to handle this kind of situation"

"What would that be Master L?"

"If it's vigor you need then vigor you'll get—I am a lot stronger then I look Light. Do not underestimate me. I suggest you kneel before the head board with your hands on it and your back to me. This may be my first time doing this but I won't leave you disappointed I am far too stubborn to allow that to happen"

Light couldn't help but smile. He had no idea that L would fit the dominant sex role so well. He assumed that the lack of experience would have hindered him but clearly it was just another obstacle that he could easily pass over to achieve his goal and Light was more than interested to find out just how well L was going to perform.

He felt his master kneel behind him and then pressed his lips against his ear.

"If you were being gentle with me for my sake last night then you shouldn't be. I do understand perfectly well that you are a vampire and I know that you are different then a human so you have different needs and requirements like I said I may look frail but I assure you I am not. I don't want you to be gentle with me so next time don't be such a -human"

Light couldn't help but let out a short chuckle. He could feel L press his slender body against his own. Light could feel L's heart beat through his chest it was very evident that Light was at the submission to his master and that aroused him even more. His erect cock pulsed and turned a bright red the more excited he became, he could feel L's lips purse against his shoulder and then the sensation of something moist and taut against his heated entrance. He really didn't know what to expect he only knew how it felt on the giving end but he was a firm believer in giving everything at least one try and he was more than ready to have his human fuck him.

"Just to confirm, you did say that you want it rough? And you assure me it will cause you no pain?" Light heard L whisper into his ear

"That's correct Master L be as firm with me as you like, I am sure you have built up frustrations that you would like to get out" Light replied with a smile.

As the last word left his mouth he felt pressure inside of him and then a very warm and pleasurable sensation that rested deep inside of him. He couldn't help but moan and he felt his master instantly begin to thrust hard into him, he slowly pulled out his cock to the tip and then pounded it hard back into him and Light could feel it, it was intense having L fuck him from behind hard and fast he never expected his master to have it in him but L was doing an incredible job so much so that Light had to bite into his bottom lip and the grip he had on the bed head was causing it to crack and splinter, he was sure he was going to break it but he couldn't control himself. He could hear L breathing heavily as he held onto the vampire's hips and continued the hard and forceful thrusting into Light.

"Can you feel that Light?"

"Very much so Master L—It feels magnificent"

Light could feel his cock beginning to leak pre-cum, the clear liquid dripped from the slit and landed on the pillow that L slept on. He found himself growling loudly as the detective pushed his cock deep and hard inside of him, his muscles convulsed tightly and his skin crawled with excitement.

"You do realize master L that when the time does come for me to turn you that us having sex is going to be much like it is right now, but you won't feel exhaustion and it will probably be more—sadistic I suppose" Light said

"You mean it is going to be faster, harder and possibly more frequent—I've already figured as much" L panted loudly.

Light could feel his master thick cock brush up against his prostate and it made his whole body shake with joy. The warmth that L was creating deep inside of his stomach was becoming hotter and more intense so much so that it was almost a discomfort being so erect without any sign of cumming. He suddenly felt L's right hand leave his hip and then pressed it against his cheek, silently guiding the vampire to turn his head so that the caramel orbs could meet the grey ones.

Light looked into L's hauntingly beautiful eyes and then to his lips before looking back up again. The arch in his back had created a new and more deeply penetrating angle and both the vampire and detective groaned at the pleasure.

"I love you Master L" Light said softly

"I love you too Light"

As their lips collided Light could feel his need to orgasm peak he had never imagined that a human could ever make him feel as good as L had but then his master was really one extraordinary human being.


	4. Chapter 4

Light had awoken before the rest of the household and took it upon himself to make breakfast for his master and their guests. He was feeling slightly odd after what had occurred the night before. Not only taking L's blood but also allowing L inside of him he was filled with an odd sensation which he could not describe. As much as he enjoyed what L had done to him Light had preferred to be the one inside of his master, he wasn't entirely sure why it was but perhaps the thought of his masters demand that next time he didn't hold back and him feeling rather excited and amorous about the idea.

"Hey vampire you got any chocolate lying around here somewhere?"

Light turned around to see Mello standing behind him, fixing his belt into the loop holes and grunting every time he missed one of the loops.

"Yes Master Mello there is chocolate in the refrigerator but if you don't mind being patient I am fixing you some chocolate pancakes with thick cocoa syrup"

Light had been informed quite forcefully by the blonde that the only food he ate was chocolate or cocoa related. For someone with a poor nutrition he didn't seem to have even an ounce of fat on his lean body.

"FUCK! This is why I don't sleep, I end up resting and my mind instantly goes out the window. I feel like a geriatric old fart that's lost his marbles" Mello growled loudly

'Should I assist you Master Mello? I am after all here to offer you the best hospitality that I can provide"

He watched the blonde look up and then sighed, folding his arms across his chest

"Fine but hurry up will you the last thing I need is for that red haired asshole to have any fuel for future argument"

Light smiled and turned off the stove before ambling over to Mello and proceeded to assist him with his belt. Light was sure that somewhere under the tough exterior and almost overpowering upfront dominance that there was someone sweet under the surface. He knew everyone had a good side and a bad side and he was sure that Mello too had a good side despite first impressions. Light finished adjusting Mello's belt and then walked back to the stove.

'It may not be my place to mention such a thing but he does consider you in high regard" Light said as he relit the stove

He did feel sorry for the red head; he seemed to have an understanding on how he was feeling. The previous night where they had talked Light almost felt that Matt was somewhat like him, he hid behind sorrow with a smile which was what the vampire had done from the moment he met L, it was a pain that was almost unbearable but like Matt he powered through but it seemed to Light that the red head would be suffering for a long time yet.

"Well of course he does, look at me I am the best fucking thing to happen to him. Do you know where he would be if he didn't have me? Six feet under that's where that guy would have killed himself if I had left him to rot in that institution. I am the only person he has got so yeah I know he places me up on a pedestal" Mello replied

Light couldn't help out a heavy sigh in spite of not needing to breath but he could tell that it was rather difficult to get the blonde to understand what he exactly meant or rather what he was getting at.

"He said something to you didn't he?" Mello questioned

Light shook his head; it was neither his intention nor place to get involved with lovers. He knew that it was rather devious of him to lie but in that moment he had no choice, he didn't want the blonde to suddenly explode and yell at Matt for sharing any information.

"No Master Mello, he didn't say anything of the sorts to me, it's just something I have picked up on when he looks at you with nothing but admiration and love—it's a vampire thing—I am too observant for my own good really"

Light poured some of the thick silken brown batter into the skillet to make the pancakes that he had hoped the blonde guest would like. He didn't mind making three different breakfasts he liked cooking he found it rather calming even though he had no memory of what food tasted like he just went with his gut instinct and it hadn't disappointed him yet.

"It's nothing but a useless emotion. Anger, hatred, sadness, fear they are what real emotion should be. Love—it's pathetic, what good does love do for anyone? in the end we wind up being nothing more than a corpse rotting away in a wooden box in the ground. Whether he loves me or not—it doesn't matter—love isn't going to keep me alive now is it?"

Light watched as Mello stormed away and towards the dining room. He was definitely strong; he had a solid willpower and a steel bravery that clearly wasn't easily penetrated. He was far too stubborn and clearly he was someone who had a lot of baggage that he couldn't let go of and from what Light assumed it had all stemmed back to the blonde's childhood, losing parents at such a young age would have been traumatizing.

"Good morning love" He heard behind him

Long lanky arms wrapped around his waist and the tips of black hair tickled the back of his neck. He smiled as he flipped the pancake that was nearly ready. He had already prepared his masters breakfast earlier and it was setting in the fridge and all that was required for Matt was a bowl, a spoon, some cereal and milk, it would only take him seconds to fix.

"Good morning Master L, I have prepared your morning meal so when you are ready Master Mello is waiting in the dining room" Light said in an elated tone

His master had never been affectionate so to have him hug him first thing in the morning was rather surprising. Clearly the sharing of blood was just as intimate for him as it was for the vampire.

"If you are going to discuss food as the first topic of conversation this morning the very least you could do is look at me when you are talking to me"

He felt L release his hold but before Light could turn around L was already walking towards the dining room. Clearly it was a morning that he shouldn't have woken up to he had managed to not only piss Mello off but he had pissed his master off also. He was not feeling quite so joyful anymore.

"Mornin'—"

Light sighed again and tried not to say or do anything that would annoy the red head also. He would have felt rather deflated if he managed to annoy all three of his masters at such an early time of the morning

'Good morning Master Matt"

"SHIT! You don't listen very well do ya? I said don't call me that! For a servant you're shit at taking orders!"

Light shook his head; clearly it was not his morning. He had finished serving up breakfast and proceeded to take the meals into the dining room. He could already feel three sets of eyes on him and they were by no means glares of happiness. As he placed down the individual meals in front of their consumers he saw L look down at the newspaper in front of him and then furrowed his brows before looking up at the vampire

"Master L? what is it?" Light questioned

He watched the detective shake his head briefly and then turned his attention back to the paper

"It's nothing"

Light had wished he could read minds because he instantly knew it wasn't nothing. L had a perplexed look on his usually impassive face and the vampire was not so daft that he would miss such a thing. Once the plates were down and the tea and coffee had been served he exited the room. He had never seen L look at him in such a manner, it was almost troublesome. He knew his master was annoyed with him but that look in those dark grey eyes wasn't annoyance it was almost like confusion.

Light couldn't help but have the sensation that L had a sudden doubt about the vampire and that was a feeling he could have done without it was already bad enough that he had already caused the three men to become angry with him over something he considered rather trivial but to have his master scrutinize him in such a way was leaving a prickling feeling all over his pale and cold skin.

He couldn't stand the feeling any longer. He aggressive placed down the skillet and immediately raced up stairs locking himself in the bathroom that was adjacent to his and his master's bedroom. He knew how much of a disgrace it was, leaving the sink with dirty dishes and taking some personal time without first requesting it but he was enraged and he needed to calm down before he did something that he might have regretted. He paced back and forth, unable to even say anything, he knew he had been out of place causing his master and both their guests to become infuriated with him and he could understand Mello and Matt being annoyed with him but not L and especially the way he had looked at him, it had made Light's blood boil when he thought about it.

'Light'

He could hear his master's voice on the other side of the door. He closed his eyes and tried to calm himself before responding the last thing he wanted to do was end up yelling at L.

"I will be with you momentarily Master" He replied as calmly as possible

He ran his fingers through his caramel colored strands, stood up straight and proceeded to the door, unlocking it and opening it for L. Light stood in the door way his posture completely vertical and his eyes focused on L's

"Yes Master L?"

"You have a rather childish way of reacting to anger" L replied

Light wanted to scoff, he had seen L countless times act in a childlike manner to things that got under his skin, even last night when Light told him no he was quick to go into tantrum mode and respond defensively saying Light had to obey his order.

"It's a flaw in my personality Master; it's unavoidable at such a time. I apologize for reacting poorly and I apologize for my actions that caused you to become annoyed with me—I also apologize for the way I dismissed myself it was very unprofessional"

"I am not here searching for an apology for anything. I read some rather disturbing news in the paper and I wanted to know if you have any knowledge of it"

Light furrowed his brows. He highly doubted he would have knowledge about anything. He didn't read the paper so he had no clue as to recent events so why L would ask him such a thing was rather peculiar.

"What's happened Master?" Light queried

"It appears that two nights ago a body was found by the river, completely drained of blood with puncture marks on the side of the deceased's neck. They have labeled it as an animal attack but you and I both know that information is false"

Light didn't want to jump to conclusions but he couldn't help but feel as if L was questioning him. He would have never done such a thing and L knew that. He understood as a detective that he had to suspect anyone that could commit a crime and since Light was the only vampire that L had come in contact with then it seemed fitting that he would be the first to suspect. It should have made him angry but his master knew how to separate personal from business and in that moment he wasn't L his lover he was L the detective and he was only doing his job, something Light understood.

"I have no knowledge of it Master, and to save you some time I didn't commit such a crime I have an alibi, I have been here the whole time" Light responded knowing the usual play out of an interrogation

"You know me well enough that I have to ask this of you because you are a vampire and I am not aware of any others that reside in this area. Also to clarify the night in question was the first night we spent together sexually after you had put me to bed you were gone for a period of time, your whereabouts is not known to me" L responded

Light could suddenly feel himself start to become angry again. He couldn't believe that L would honestly think that he would do such a thing to someone. He hadn't lied when he told his master that he had never killed anyone and he certainly was not responsible for the corpse by the river. He knew that L was just doing what he knew to be as normal but he also knew that L was very well aware that even if he did drink from someone he would know when to stop; he had proved that the night before. He would never kill someone in such a brutal manner.

'So you suspect me then Master?" Light asked

"I have to suspect anyone that could be involved Light, it is not a personal attack"

Light nodded his head once, looked to his shoes and looked back up into L's stormy colored eyes

'I didn't do it, believe what you will but I have too much to lose. I would not be so stupid to commit any crime whilst serving a detective—I would not be so stupid to do anything that would make you think less of me—Master" Light responded

He began to leave the room. He was feeling saddened and frustrated he loved L above anything else and he would never do anything to risk losing him. He paused at the bedroom door and turned around, he could feel the warmth starting to build in his eyes, he was hurt. He knew L had to do and say what needed to be done and said to get some answers but personal attack or not Light was sure that L would have known him better than to even think that he could do such a thing. He didn't know what was going on, he didn't know how many other vampires resided in the city but clearly he wasn't the only one but yet he was suffering for their blunder.

"You say that I know well enough and I can understand why you had to ask me but I never thought that you wouldn't know me well enough to know I would never kill someone. Personal life aside I am bound to you by a contract I cannot harm anyone unless you give the order, that is my job to do as you request me to do—that is something you should know well enough Master"

Light could feel that warmth streak down his cheek as he left the room to attend to the dishes he had left in the sink. He didn't care if his bloody tears caused anyone discomfort he was in pain, not physically but emotionally. There was probably a better way of getting his point across that didn't involve stating something L was already aware of but he felt he had no choice but to remind his master that he could not carry out anything apart from the usual household duties without being told to do so and that was written in a contract. He was L's dog so to speak he did what he was told, he obeyed the rules that were written, he fetched when L wanted something, he rolled over when L wanted privacy, he played dead when his master didn't want to be disturbed and he shook hands when L was ready for physical contact. The vampire couldn't help but feel as if someone had staked him it was a pain far worse than death knowing that even if it was for just a moment his master, the one he had stayed loyal to for five years, was doubting him.

Light placed his hands into the sink and continued to wash up the dishes that he had left, still the tears trickled down his face and dripped into the water once they reached his chin. He quickly grabbed hold of a clean dish towel and wiped his face, smudging the blood over his cheeks before emptying the water and refilling it again. As a servant he was not willing to continue cleaning the dishes while he blood was tangled in with the water, it was not at all acceptable.

'You know you have blood on your face right?" Light heard the red head say beside him

He didn't look up to face Matt since it was already obvious that Light was still crying

"They are my tears, I do apologize for my rudeness but I would like to be left alone Mas—Matt"

Light quickly changed the words so he didn't once again offend the red head

'Yeah sure—just so you know I don't think you did it"

Light heard Matt walk away from him, clearly L wasn't the only one that became aware of the newspaper report. It didn't make sense to him that a stranger could see that he wouldn't do it and yet the person he was closest to was completely blind to the fact. It didn't feel any better for him knowing that Matt didn't think it was him, it wasn't his opinion that he needed, he needed for L to say that he didn't think he did it but clearly that was something he was not going to hear

'Do you know anything about it?'

"No" Light responded to the blonde who shortly entered the room and stood right beside Light with his arms across his chest

"Seems kinda strange, it's clearly a vampire attack, you're a vampire you should know something about it" Mello pushed

Light stopped washing the dishes and turned his attention to the blonde who seemed rather startled by the blood streams on the vampires face

"If that's the principal you are basing your accusations on then the same thing could be said about you. Do you know who every assassin that has killed someone and got away with it? You should know since you're an assassin too—I am in love with L, I would never hurt him and that includes by killing someone. You can think the very worst of me but I do not care I did not kill anyone and that is something I will always stand by Master Mello" Light growled

He watched the blonde smile

'You've got balls and brains—I believe you, I just like pushing buttons—testing others. Good news you pass—you're bleeding by the way"

Light watched as Mello walked away, he didn't know whether to laugh hysterically or just do himself a favor to save himself of being accused any further and just take a long walk out into the sun then if the killings continued they would all see that he was innocent all along.

The day dragged out and Light had busied himself with chores, he took his time with each of them. He wanted to remain as busy as possible, he had come to a decision if L needed proof that he did not kill anyone then he was going to show him he didn't kill anyone. Light knew that another body was going to turn up; if there was another vampire in the area or even one just passing through they were going to kill again. So if Light had to starve himself and remain under the constant surveillance of at least one of the three men in the house then that was what he was going to do to prove his virtuousness. He suddenly didn't really care if he ended up starving to death as long as L doubted him he was not going to be in the mood for living. It seemed drastic to be in such a frame of mind but his master was his reason for living and if his beloved didn't trust him then there was no reason for Light to keep hanging around. A relationship was nothing if there was no trust whether if it was only one spouse or both the moment doubt came into play that's when it would all start falling apart and Light was sure that even if he proved that he had nothing to do with any death that occurred or would occur in the future his and L's relationship was never going to be the same.

Soon enough night had fallen and he had started preparing the evening meals which closely resembled the morning ones. All Mello ate was chocolate, all Matt consumed was cereal or junk food and all L ever ate was sweets and desserts, at least they were easily pleased which made Lights job easier. He was sure that the food was not going to be pleasant that night, he was feeling like he had lost the one thing he thought he would always have so he knew his melancholy mood was going to be tasted in his cooking.

'I know that you didn't do it" He heard from behind him

He stopped cooking and turned around to face L the last thing he needed was to be once again criticized for not looking at his master when he spoke.

"How can you be sure Master L? I am a vampire after all and it was a vampire attack. I am the only suspect you have" Light replied as he looked into L's dark grey eyes

'Because firstly you were correct when you mentioned the contract, in five years you have only disagreed with an order once and that was last night, secondly you have never done anything that I haven't ordered you to do, thirdly I know firsthand that you are more human than vampire and you would not be able to so easily kill someone without feeling remorse, fifthly the vampire that killed the victim had no skill whatsoever and lastly I am 99.8% confident that you would never lie to me"

Light was hardly amused by the percentage but he wanted to hear what L had to say especially in regards to how he came to discover that the murder was not executed in skillful manner

"You see I made a rather unsightly blunder. I was too quick to make an accusation even though I believed you would do no such thing. Every case that I have worked on I have obtained evidence that could prove or disprove someone's innocence however in this instance deductively speaking you were the only one I could ask about the murder"

Light wasn't sure if what L was saying was his way of apologizing but it didn't particularly sound like an apology it appeared he was more trying to make the point that he even if he did believe truly that Light wouldn't kill someone there was still enough doubt in him to jump to the conclusion that because he was a vampire he either had something to do with it or knew who had committed the crime. He was instantly treated as both a suspect and a witness without any evidence other than a newspaper article

"I took the liberty of obtaining photographs of the victim before and after an autopsy was carried out and the bite marks that were made on the deceased's neck were rather aggressive, they were not clean puncture marks like you had given me, although it was very obvious that they were in fact made by fangs and also the standard human bite mark it was almost as if it were a raw piece of meat that had been attacked by a starving dog"

Light furrowed his brows. Even if he had killed someone he would not have been so careless to rip into a throat, he would have done exactly what he had done with L, a quick bite and then would have proceeded to drink the blood accordingly. He was not an animal, he was a gentleman which had become more refined after five years of being with L, he would have shown decorum despite the grotesqueness of the situation.

He watched as L moved away from the island counter and walked around so that he was face to face with him, his eyes were on Lights and the vampire wasn't sure if he was able to respond. What he was feeling was even more conflicting then what he experienced earlier and he was still willing to prove his innocence on the matter.

"I cannot find the words to express how deeply sorry I am. I have for the first time made an error that I cannot fix with logic or deduction. I should have proceeded with the matter as I usually do but I didn't and because of that I have forced you to believe that I do not trust you, which is far from the truth and I cannot even begin to imagine how you must feel"

Light quickly turned so he could turn off the stove so the meals would not spoil and then swiftly turned his attention back to L who was now actually apologizing.

"For the second time because of the way you feel towards me I have caused you upset that I imagine is something that has hurt far more than death could. I was only doing my job but I did it incorrectly. I can understand if in this instance you cannot forgive me, it was my error and that is something I now have to live with. I would also understand that because of the anguish I have caused you that you would like the contract to become void and you would like to leave. Although it would break my heart to see you vanish from my life that is a pain that I will have bought onto myself"

Light instantly took L into his arms. Despite the fact that the vampire was under the impression that his master didn't trust him he had heard straight from L's mouth that he had made a mistake and that he was also in pain for what he had said and done. L did trust him and he did love him he just had a lapse in judgement and it was rather endearing to Light to see that even L, who seemed so perfect, could admit to making an error.

"I do not wish to have the contract broken and I do not wish to leave. I forgive you Master L, I understand why you had to suspect me and I will be willing to prove my innocence to you but I will not leave you for any other reason than you ordering me to leave"

Light felt L grip hold of him tightly almost as if it were a matter of life and death. He could feel his masters heart beating inside of his chest, the loud thumping and the quick jumping of his pulse were a sign that L was genuinely scared, it was the first time Light had known L to feel fear and he was sure that it had come from not knowing if the vampire was going to forgive him or not or if he was going to leave him.

"Hey sorry to break this up but we've found something you guys should probably come and look at" Matt said as he entered the room

Light separated from L and he followed the detective into the study where Mello was sitting behind a laptop computer on the screen was a list of police reports that had been documented

"Matt was able to hack into the police database system and we got hold of some recent cases of similar attacks. In the past three days and nights other bodies have been turning up with the same wounds the most recent was last night'

Both Light and L watched as Mello opened up a new screen and pointed to some information that had been recorded

"Someone had called in to report a body lying close by the cemetery, completely clichéd if you ask me but from the autopsy reports that were this done this morning the murder occurred between the hours of ten and eleven pm last night"

"Which Light couldn't have anything to do with because he was here doing the dishes and then sat with me outside, I didn't come in until eleven thirty" Matt continued

'And you were in bed with me by eleven thirty five, even with the speed you can reach the location of the nearest cemetery to here is over a hundred kilometers away there is no way you could have gone there, found a victim, drained them and returned in five minutes" L said looking at the vampire

Light had finally felt the weight lift from off of his shoulders he didn't even need to prove his innocence because logic and evidence was doing it for him

"It could be argued that there is a half an hour to an hour time error on the ETD but even still your whereabouts can be accounted for from the time the sun set to the time the sun rose, even though this isn't the same death that occurred two nights before the photographs from both murders can prove you are innocent"

Light watched as Mello placed two different photographs in front of him. Both of deceased men and both with puncture marks on the side of their throats

"We were able to run both photo graphs through a matching system, these puncture wounds are a complete match both these victims were killed by the same vampire, since you could not have killed the second victim it is likely that you didn't kill the first"

Light furrowed his brows and looked at the blonde

"What do you mean not likely? This proves that I didn't do anything wrong Master Mello" Light replied

"Yes well that is true however it could be argued that all vampires leave the same sort of marking when they decide to turn a human into meal. To truly prove that you are innocent we are going to need a sample of your bite to compare until then there is still a possibility you did it"

Light could have taken a bite out of Mello in that moment. He was frustrated that at first he believed him that he didn't do it and now he was saying that he wouldn't fully believe him until he had the physical evidence of his innocence. It was frustrating that he was able to switch so quickly like that

"Light, I know you are innocent, this evidence proves that to me. I am 100% certain you did not have anything to do with those murders. You do not have to do anything more to verify it" L said calmly to the vampire

Light nodded his head once, he didn't have to feel like proving himself but he wanted to. He wanted to show the three of them that he was not the culprit and partially he wanted to do it as a means of a punishment he wanted, despite how cruel it seemed, for L, Mello and Matt to feel bad for any doubt they had in him.

"I want to do this Master L, one of you will have to take the photograph quickly my wounds heal rather swiftly"

Light raised his wrist to his mouth. He was slightly put off by the fact he had three sets of eyes on him but ignoring the uneasiness he opened his mouth and bit into himself hard and instantly his mouth was filling with blood. He watched by Mello and Matt cringe

'That's knarly dude—I think I'm going to vomit" Matt said

"Don't be such a little pussy bitch, it's just a little blood" Mello replied looking at the red head

"Your grossed out to I can tell just by looking at you"

Light pulled his wrist away from his mouth and Matt quickly took several shots of the wound Light created in his own wrist. The puncture marks began to heal over and he along with L watched as the red head uploaded the photographs into the computer and after a few brief moments they were able to see that Light's markings did not match the ones in the system already

"Well there you go you aren't a bloodthirsty murderer after all—just bloodthirsty" Mello said to him


	5. Chapter 5

Light felt the pallid lean fingers dig into his back as he grazed his icy lips along the length of L's neck. Every cold kiss he placed against his lover's warm skin was tenderer then the last and the vampire could taste that sweetness on his tongue. His hands delicately traced along the detective's milky thighs as he rested in between them, their naked bodies rubbing against one another's and the heat that they had caused together was wrapping around them like a thick blanket.

Light had not been expecting L to want much affection. The day they had was emotionally and mentally exhausting and the tension between them had been so thick that the vampire assumed that once they were in bed together L was just going to lay there until he fell asleep but by surprise once they were both under the duvet L began stroking the vampire's bare chest seductively. He had been worried that after what occurred their relationship was going to be rocky but it seemed it was all water under the bridge and tomorrow was a new day; Light was more than happy to put aside what had happened and just go about as if nothing had caused an upset to their typically strong bond.

He pulled away from L's neck and connected his caramel gaze with the storm grey ones he smiled softly at his lover. It was strange to him that L was in bed in the first place, usually when he had a case he would spend all hours day and night working until the case was solved but perhaps for the first time L had found something more important that needed his undivided attention and that was make sure that Light knew just how sorry he was.

'You don't have to do this if you do not want to Master L' Light said to the detective keeping his gaze strictly on L

"As far as I am concerned a verbal apology is not nearly enough for the damage I have caused. Typically an apology is all I would offer if I have been incorrect but you are not other people, you are—my Light and I feel as if an apology should be extended by physical contact" L replied as a matter-of-factly

Light smiled. He had to hand it to L he was doing a rather good job at pretending that the vampire case was second on his mind but Light could see that L desperately wanted to get back to the case, the sooner it was tended to the sooner it would be solved. Light elevated his hand and grazed it along L's cheek

"It's perfectly alright Master, you do not need to do anything more. If you want to go back down stairs and look over the case I want you to do so. I don't need physical confirmation that you feel rather melancholy about what happened but please don't. Everything is alright, I still very much love you" Light replied.

"Are you sure that you don't mind?" L asked the vampire

Light smiled and nodded. As much as he wanted to spend more time touching L he knew his detective would be feeling pressed for time and he knew L didn't like to waste time, not that them having sex would be a waste of time but when a case was in play everything seemed to be a time consumer. If investigating was what made L happy then Light wanted his lover to do what made him happy.

'Should I help you to get dressed Master L?" Light asked

"No, I think I can manage"

Light felt L's lips against his own as he kissed him softly and kindly and then watched as his master pulled himself off of the bed and began to get dressed. He was so hauntingly beautiful that Light found himself rather lucky to have someone so intelligent and attractive by his side.

"If you need anything Master do not hesitate to call out for me' Light said

Before L could answer, the door suddenly swung open and their blonde house guest was standing there, face bright red brows furrowed angrily and wearing nothing more than a pair of black boxer shorts

"I'm sleeping in your bed!" Mello growled

Before either L or Light could say something Light found himself suddenly sharing a bed with the blonde assassin, he curled himself up and pulled the duvet right over him so only very top of his flaxen hair could be seen

"Well that was rather impeccable timing. Perhaps you should join me then Light since it's apparent we have had our bed taken anyway"

"Can one of you stay?—Don't ask me why cause it's none of your damned business but just stay here ok"

They both heard the muffled voice from under the covers. Light looked at L and watched the detective smile slightly before leaving. Light was somewhat concerned not only because he was completely naked under the same duvet that Mello was hiding under but the fact the blonde actually wanted company was rather disturbing unless he just wanted someone to yell at. Light felt slightly uneasy being in the bed that he shared with L with Mello but clearly there was a reason why the blonde wanted someone to stay with him

Light looked over at the lump under the duvet and the strands of golden hair that peaked out of the trimming. He didn't dare say anything; all he could do was slip out of the bed and retrieve some sort of clothing to at least cover his lower part of his body

"Where are going? I ordered you to stay!" Mello growled loudly still not emerging from the covers

"I am not decent Master Mello I was just going to put some clothes on, that's all' Light replied

He quickly made his way around the other side of the bed, grasped his slacks before moving back to his side and slipping them on quickly. Without being told, as he figured it was obviously what Mello wanted, he placed himself back on the bed and laid down on his back.

"How long have you been around for?"

Mello's voice was suddenly calm again, it was somewhat amusing to Light that the assassin could switch emotions at the drop of a hat he had never met anyone like him before. He watched as Mello pulled away the duvet and turned over so that he was looking at the vampire

"One hundred and seventy years Master Mello, twenty years as a human and a hundred and fifty years as a vampire" Light replied accurately

"So you have probably experienced a lot right? I mean you have met with a lot of people before?"

Light nodded his head. He wasn't all that sociable but a century and a half of existing as a creature of the night had led him to have quite a few meetings with both humans and vampires alike but it rather puzzled him that Mello would be questioning him since the blonde only seemed to like talking about himself or the jobs that he had carried out with Matt.

"I suppose so, yes. May I enquire the sudden curiosity Master?"

Light knew it was probably the worst question he could ask. Mello jumped down people's throats if he felt they were being too nosey or trying to pry personal information from him. Matt was the closest person to him and he even bit his head off if he thought the red head was out of line.

"—It's nothing important. I guess I really don't know what the hell I am supposed to do and it's pissing me off. I'm not stupid, I know what people think of me and I really don't give a rats ass if I am hated but—Matt, Matt seems to think I am some sort of fucking God or something and it's flattering really but—ARGHH! Forget it—I'm not making much sense" Mello replied

Light was not entirely sure what he was supposed to say in response all he could really do was go with his gut instinct. He assumed that the blonde was having some rather conflicting feelings about Matt and even though Light was by no means experienced with relationships he did seem to have some rather good advice.

"Forgive me if I am out of line or incorrect but can I assume that you are having trouble with your relationship with Matt, Master?" Light questioned

"If I tell you something do you promise to keep your mouth shut and not say anything to anyone, including L?"

"You can trust me Master Mello, I won't say anything if you don't want me to"

He watched Mello sit up, covering the lower half of his body with the covers. The baby blue gaze diverted from his caramel one and looked down at his hands that he placed into his lap.

"I look up to L but that is as far as it goes. I have never been in love with him and I have never wanted him. All I have ever wanted was Matt and he is such a fucking moron because he has concocted this thought in his head that we started sleeping together because I couldn't have L but he is wrong"

Light suddenly felt relief. It was somewhat hard for him to be residing under the same roof as someone who had wanted to man he was in love with but to hear that Mello was not interested in the detective was enough for Light to actually feel more relaxed.

"Nobody gets it though, not Matt nor L. I know what I am like as a person, I am ill-tempered, emotional, I usually put myself before anyone and I am a complete asshole but there are two sides to every coin. It seems that because of the way I am people assume that's all there is—it's like if I felt anything else then I am just being sarcastic or deceptive and I guess—I guess I have had enough" Mello continued

Light had to admit it was rather engaging see this side of the blonde. He was also guilty of assuming that Mello didn't feel anything other than anger or frustration so he was slightly ashamed of that.

"The trouble with humans is that they have substantial expectations, not of just themselves but others and the situations they are placed in. Unless you say straight out who you are, what others can expect from you and what you expect from other people no one will ever truly understand you as the person that you really are" Light replied

He watched as Mello looked up from his hands and fixed that almost childlike blue gaze to Light's nimble brown orbs

"I know all too well what it is like to have someone assume the worst and not even consider there to be another side to the coin Master Mello so I do empathize with you"

"Yeah—I get that. I guess being a vampire is far worse than any reputation of a human. You're not so bad for being a blood drinker even if I do say so myself—I guess I really have only one more question"

"Go ahead Master"

"Even though you know what people think of you the moment they are told of what you are and you know what you could be under certain circumstances did you ever think that you deserved to experience love?"

"If I am going to be honest, no. I never did believe that someone like me deserved to have someone love me in the way that I know L does. A bloodthirsty possibly violent vampire shouldn't be so lucky however despite what others think of me or how they see me L doesn't see me in the same way, he looks past everything that is or could be wrong with me and he can see the good—much like what Matt does with you"

He watched Mello furrow his brows in confusion. Light was sure that he had hit a nerve but if Mello wanted honesty then he was going to get it and it was purely based on what the vampire had observed about their relationship

"Matt stays by your side and would do anything for you because he is the only one who knows there is more to you then what meets the eye Master Mello and I think if you give him a chance to explain what he feels towards you and why he feels it you will see for yourself that he's the only one who doesn't expect anything from you"

'Does it bother you that you sound like some suit wearing over paid jerk off on television?"

"No not particularly Master Mello, if I succeed in helping then I have done my job as a butler"

Light watched Mello get out of the bed and then left the room. He did actually feel like he had done something rather spectacular he had broken through the icy walls and actually saw the warmth that the blonde had inside of him it was rather odd. Light proceeded to get himself dressed, he wasn't sure why but he felt he needed to tell L the revelation he had come to. He was very much pleased and since he could hear Mello and Matt talking in the next room he figured what he had said had reached the blonde assassin.

'Do you really love me?'

Light heard Mello ask Matt

'Of course I love you Mello, I always have—do you—do you love me?"

"Yeah Matty—I love you"

Light couldn't help but smile widely a job well done on his behalf. He left the bedroom and made his way down the stairs. He found L sitting in his large throne like chair, balancing on the balls of his feet, knees up to his chest, thumb gliding across his bottom lip and reading over the case file.

"Master L?" Light questioned as he entered the room

L looked up from his case and looked at the smiling vampire. The tips of his ivory fangs pointed out from his top lip.

"You look like something has amused you" L said to his lover before looking back down at the paper work

"I guess I just feel rather pleased with myself—"

Light paused he closed his eyes and shook his head he was glad that he had helped Mello but he didn't want to hear them having sex, he was sure that L could hear it too but even though it was disturbing to him it was actually turning him on which was—very peculiar.

Light moved away from the door and towards his detective. He smirked almost devilishly as he rested his palms on L's shoulders and gently began to rub them, he knew that he shouldn't have been disturbing L but he really couldn't help himself. He lowered his mouth to his masters left ear and only very softly kissed the cartilage.

'I do apologize for disturbing you darling but is there anything I can do for you?" Light whispered

"Did I just hear you correctly or are my ears deceiving me did you just refer to me as darling and not Master?" L questioned

Light didn't even notice he had done such a thing, clearly he had been feeling so amorous that he had completely ignored his typical addressing. He instantly felt rather embarrassed and shocked with himself

"I am very sorry Master L, that was rather unprofessional I-"

"I liked it, please say it again" L cut the vampire off

Light smiled again and pressed his lips closer to L's ear

'Is there anything I can do for you darling?"

Light watched L grasp hold of a pen that was on his desk and then proceeded to drop in on the floor and then repositioned himself so that his feet were now on the floor and his legs were spread wide which did look rather strange since L didn't often sit normally but Light knew what his lover was up to.

"I dropped something, I would like for you to pick it up for me"

"Yes of course Master L" Light replied

He got down onto the floor on his knees and then crawled underneath the large wooden desk. It did remind him of a rather cheesy pornography but any attention was good attention even if it was the type that should have been followed by some ridiculous instrumental music that would usually follow with some rather deep seductive singing voice.

Light grasped hold of the pen even though he was well aware that wasn't the reason why L wanted him down there.

"Oh and Light—I seem to be having issues with the zip and button on my jeans, it's been bothering me. Would you mind fixing them for me?"

Light couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle. This was rather playful of L and he did very much like it especially since normally work came first. Light wedged himself between L's legs and reached out for the zipper and the button, he slowly undid the button and then pinched the zipper between his thumb and index finger and pulled it down swiftly. As he created an opening in the denim he reached for his master's cock and discovered he was completely erect and starting to pulse rapidly.

"I see. I believe I have found the issue with your jeans Master, would you like me to resolve the problem darling?" Light questioned

He slowly began to stroke the wide and lengthy organ, his fingers only softly glided over the taut cock and he gently teased the fleshy scarlet head and eagerly waited for L to give him the permission he needed to begin pleasing his lover. He licked his lips and ran his tongue over his fangs he could hardly wait to have the detective's member in his mouth, filling his throat and making him groan with excitement.

"If you don't mind"

"Not at all Master"

Light instantly took L's cock into his mouth and began to suck smoothly. He placed his hands on L's thighs as he buried his head into the detective's lap. He took more of the length into his mouth until he could feel L's cock immersed deep into his throat and the thick black wire-like ink black curls against his lips. He felt strong fingers lace into his silk caramel strands and gripped tightly

"Ahh—Light" L moaned softly but deeply

Light could feel himself become erect not just from sucking and licking his masters throbbing manhood but from the sweet yet sinful moans that came from the panda eyed detective's mouth.

Light removed his right hand from L's thigh and reached down and unlatched and unzipped his tan slacks. He grasped hold of his own thick and veiny cock and began to stroke it, his body tingled relentlessly as he continued to not only please his master but himself.

"Light—stop" L called out quietly

Light instantly pulled his mouth away, leaving trails of saliva along the length and causing the head to sheen and glisten. He looked upwards, his hand still wrapped around his manhood and met with L's eyes

'Go and close the door" L demanded

Light released his hold on himself and instantly crawled out from under the table before getting up and walking to the door. He grasped hold of the waistband so that the slacks wouldn't fall down. He used his left hand to close the door silently and then locked it just for the added security. He turned back around and noticed that L was now leaning against the desk, holding onto his jeans waiting for the vampire to return.

'Remove your pants and take a seat"

Light was really liking this rather playful mood that L was in it was such a rare treat and he was really loving it. He did exactly what he was told, to make love in L's chair—well it was definitely something special and he was more than happy to do what his master asked of him.

Light sat down in the chair and placed his arms on the darkened wooden arm rests. He moved slightly and became comfortable against the leather and waited patiently. He watched as L released hold of his jeans and he observed them falling down the milky legs and pooling at his ankles. His master stepped out of them and took the few steps until he was in front of Light. The vampire smiled gently again and his cock jumped as he felt L rest his knees into the seat and straddled his lap. Light instantly moved his hands from the arm rests and placed his palms against L's slender hips.

"I have a thought Master L—something that might seem slightly strange"

"When have I ever been someone that has been done anything classed as normal Light? Surely you know by now that the obscure intrigues me—Go ahead love" L replied

Light hadn't thought much about what he was going to say before. It was rather a spontaneous idea but if L truly wanted to become a vampire then he could do with some practice and it would have served a dual purpose.

"I was wondering if you wanted to take my blood if you would be comfortable with biting me yourself" Light said somewhat nervously

L's expression didn't change but Light was expecting it to do so, L was always impassive so it was no shock to him that L didn't seem surprised by what he had suggested.

"It's rather odd that it doesn't at all seem unappealing to me to do such a thing. I am not even concerned and it would be rather intimate. Since I am certain that it wouldn't cause you any pain and it would also fulfill the purpose of why I consume your blood—I would be quite comfortable with that Light"

Light couldn't help but become excited. Just the thought of L biting into his flesh aroused him quite excessively so much that his cock jumped. He watched as L looked down and admired his engorged member.

'Clearly that was the kind of response you were hoping for"

"Well I didn't expect it in that many words but yes Master it was what I was hoping for" Light replied with a grin

He noticed L observing his neck and then his wrist. Clearly his master was rather confused about where exactly he was supposed to be biting. Light saved his master the trouble and took his hands to the buttons on his white shirt and began to undo them swiftly. Once his shirt was open enough he pushed it slightly off of his shoulders so that his neck and chest were exposed.

'Whenever you're ready Master L"

Light was expecting some hesitation on his lover's part. He could only imagine how strange it would have been for a human to bite a vampire but he suddenly gasped when he felt L lean into him, laced his fingers in with his hair and then the pressure of L's teeth biting down hard into his neck. He felt as if he was about to cum as he felt L bite through the layers of cold and pale skin and then once Light could feel L had broken the skin he began to suck, drawing out his blood.

"Oh fu—Master"

Light stopped himself from cursing. He nearly couldn't help himself L was incredible, even only as a human he was forceful and yet gentle, he was sure even if he could feel pain it wouldn't hurt all that much. Light tilted his head back and closed his eyes basking in the euphoria that he was shrouded in. It was something that the vampire never thought he would ever feel but it was amazing.

L pulled away from him and Light feel the wound beginning to close. He placed the sleeve of his shirt against his master's mouth and wiped away the excess blood making sure that the detectives lips were cleared of the deep crimson liquid. As he pulled the sleeve away from L's mouth he felt his master wrap his fingers around his thick member and then slowly began to impale himself on the vampires cock. Light groaned loudly as he felt himself enter the detective, the muscles swallowing him whole and contracting hard and fast around his length. He couldn't even begin to describe what he was feeling especially when he could feel L begin to move up and down, the friction was already driving him wild and they had only just begun.

'Light—I want you touch me" L moaned loudly

Light instantly did as he was told; he placed his right hand around L's cock and began to fist the length. He wanted to start off slowly but the harder and faster L was grinding into him the more difficult Light found it to control himself. Both of them were purring in delight and the heat that was pouring off of L's flesh was penetrating Light deeply. He didn't even want to be with anyone else; he never wanted to even touch another person or smell another person all he wanted was L forever and he didn't care what he had to do to have that.

He could feel a warmth building in his stomach as L rode him hard. He pressed his lips against the detectives and kissed him firmly, their lips collided in a passionate embrace and Light suddenly felt his mouth open slightly and the second his lips were parted he felt L's tongue slip inside of his mouth and began to brush against his own. Light couldn't stop himself he was always concerned that he would end up hurting his master but still he couldn't seem to pull away from L. He could feel the raven haired male's wet muscle glide across his teeth and fangs and he didn't even seem to be even in the slightest bit wary of them.

Light tightened his grip around the detectives cock and began to jerk him off swifter. L pulled away from the kiss and panted loudly, Light was rather lucky that he didn't need to breath but he couldn't help but wonder if he did pant in the same way that L did if it would turn his master on even more. He was so close to cumming, he could feel he was about release and he hoped that L was close too, there was nothing he loved more than knowing he could please the detective it was the most rewarding thing he could ever do.

"I'm not going to be able to hold off much longer darling"

"Light—"

"Yes Master?"

"I'm going to change the terms of our contract"

Light wasn't sure what exactly L was planning on changing but he was sure he was going to find out. He knew it was nothing bad because he doubted that L would have been making love with him if there was bad news to follow. Before Light could say anything he suddenly felt his body stiffen and his cock tighten quite severally and as he released inside of his master he felt L cum onto his abdomen and chest. He wrapped his arms around his master and held him tightly as he breathed heavily coming down off the intensity of both their orgasms.

Once they had both rode out their excitement Light swiftly proceeded to clean them both up. The last thing he wanted was for his master to covered in any unneeded mess so he hurried to clean L up first, then himself and then the chair as Light tended to himself and the furniture L had retrieved their contract and Light could see L changing some of the details with the pen that Light had picked up off the floor before the excitement and intense passion they shared.

"Light, look over these changes and if you agree to them would you please sign at the bottom of the page"

Light picked up the contract that was before him and read the new changes. He instantly took the pen and signed the bottom of the page. It was now completely official on the night of L's twenty first birthday Light was to turn the human he was also no longer bound to referring to L just as master that loving pet names were also permitted and last but not least it was written there in black and white that Light was to remain by L's side for the rest of eternity.

Eternity was a long time to spend with someone but for Light eternity wasn't nearly long enough to spend with L.


End file.
